


Stuck

by Loise_Rivers



Category: Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Jean Grey (X-Men: Apocalypse/Dark Phoenix)
Genre: F/M, I’m basically just renaming Bulla/Bra as Jean, Jean based on Jean Grey from X Men Apocalypse, Smut, This is a love story so there won’t be much fighting, and Dark Phoenix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loise_Rivers/pseuds/Loise_Rivers
Summary: Jean found herself transported and stuck in the past. Now, she must hide her real identity  from one of Earth’s greatest enemy, Frieza, while resisting her feelings from falling in love with the exiled Saiyan, Broly.
Relationships: Broly (Dragon Ball Super: Broly)/Jean Grey (X-Men: Apocalypse/Dark Phoenix), Broly/Jean
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Dragon Ball fan fiction. I saw Dragon Ball Super: Broly a few weeks ago which inspired me to write this. I’d been also thinking about writing a fan fiction about Jean Grey (Of course, Dragon Ball related), and since I don’t ship Broly & Cheelai, this I thought is the right fan fiction for the two. As you read Chapter 1, you might notice that I changed the Brief’s last name to ‘Delos’. That’s because I’m thinking about writing a cross over of Dragon Ball GT and Westworld in the future. Also, I really don’t like the name Bulla/Bra. That’s why I’m naming her Jean in this story (Jean/s is still a kind of garment too). And, as I wrote in the tags, Jean’s physical appearance and power/abilities are based on Jean Grey from X-Men: Apocalypse and Dark Phoenix (So, just imagine Sophie Turner using her psionic powers and there you go!). Thanks guys and enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball Super: Broly and Dragon Ball GT. DBS: Broly is created and written by Akira Toriyama while Dragon Ball GT is written by Aya Matsui and Atsushi Maekawa. I DO NOT OWN the X-Men character Jean Grey as it is created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: Apocalypse as it is written by Bryan Singer, Simon Kinberg, Michael Dougherty and Dan Harris. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: Dark Phoenix as it is written by Simon Kinberg. I DO NOT OWN Westworld as it is created by Jonathan Nolan and Lisa Joy based on Michael Crichton’s 1973 film, Westworld.

A flash of the accident from years ago flashed in her eyes. It was like fragments of memories… bad memories. Then it went black.

Jean opened her eyes, panting. ‘ _It’s just a dream_ ’, she quickly told herself. She looked around, and heard voices from the outside. The sound of loud clanging of metal is only making her developing headache worse. ‘ _Someone’s trying to break into her ship_ ’, she realized.

Jean gathered herself and stood up. Took some of her belongings and placed them in the hidden pockets of her jacket, ‘ _If I get caught, then at least I have these with me_ ’, she thought. She took a gun and proceeded walking to the ships’ main door, with her head pounding from the headache. In a daze, Jean pushed a button, unlocking the door. 

As soon as it opens, a very bright light hit her eyes. She covered them briefly with her left arm. Then, she was met with unusual looking beings. ‘ _Aliens_ ’, she realized.

“Who are you, and why are you here?”, a blue-skinned alien with snake-like eyes ask her, drawing her attention.

Everyone is pointing a gun at her. Different kinds of them, big, small… some she haven’t seen in her life.

“We’re asking you a question”, the blue alien demanded.

Jean couldn’t think straight. Her headache is really bad. She haven’t had a headache this bad in her entire life. ‘ _Where is she? How did she end up here?_ ’, she wondered.

“Hey! You better answer now or we’ll shoot you!”, shouted a big, scaly-greenish alien. Its voice boomed in Jeans ears, causing her to jump in surprise.

“I’m from Earth. I mean no harm”, Jean quickly answered while her eyes scans her surroundings.

“Drop your gun, and come out from your ship”, one alien commanded.

Jean did as she was told. She dropped the gun on the floor and walked out from the ship. The next thing she saw had her eyes widened in shock. As soon as she steps out of the ship, she realized that it was landed on a surface. A wide surface. ‘ _How?_ ’, she thought to herself. She doesn’t remember landing or anything. 

Next thing she knows she was being handcuffed by a couple of aliens. 

“We’ll bring this pretty one to Lord Frieza for questioning”, she heard the blue alien said. ‘ _Frieza.. I’ve heard that name before’_ , she thought.

**

She was brought inside the ship, a **big** ship, she realized now. It’s like the mother of all the ships flying around it.

They reached a huge metal door, which opened by itself. She scans the room as they stepped inside.

“The Earthling is here Lord Frieza”, the blue alien slightly bowed his head as he addresses his master.

“Well, well…”, Frieza answered with a smirk as he looks at her. “Remove her restraints”, Frieza ordered.

The blue alien proceeded on removing her restraints. She massaged her wrists as soon as they were free, and looked at Frieza who’s back is now facing them. Then to the blue middle-aged woman floating in the air. Then her eyes shifted to a green alien who seems to be a woman, and to its companion who is standing next to her.

And then, to the two men who are standing a few feet from her. Her eyes narrowed, ‘ _They look human_ ’, she thought. Her gaze broke from them when Frieza suddenly spoke.

“Berry Blue, please offer a worthy reward to the two who’d found these Saiyans and brought them here”, Frieza ordered the short woman.

‘ _Saiyans_?’, Jean’s eyes slightly widened from what she heard. She didn’t let her shock noticed by anyone though, she carefully looked at the two men in her left from the corner of her eyes. This time, she noticed that the older one has a tail. ‘ _But where are they from? It’s only my Dad and Goku who are pure blooded Saiyans left_ ’. She was distracted from her thoughts when the door behind her opened. The other two aliens left happy with their reward.

“Come closer, dear”, Frieza told her in a menacing voice and Jean looked to him, taking a few steps forward.

“What’s your name?”, Frieza asked Jean, his back still facing the people behind him.

“Jean, sir”.

“Jean.. Hmm… Well Jean, you don’t seem frightened at what you’re seeing right now, hmm?”.

Jean thought for a second and took a deep breath before answering. “I’m quite aware that other forms of life do exist in this universe, sir”.

“Hmm.. of course”, Frieza answered with a smirk as he turns to face the people in the room. “Then how is that, that your ship was found in my space territory?”.

“I’m not sure myself either. I passed out.”, Jean simply answered.

“You passed out? Hmm.. That’s not the answer that I’m expecting”, Frieza said as he started walking towards Jean. “Where are you heading?”.

“No real destination actually, sir. Just flying around space.”, Jean said, lying. The last thing she wants are these aliens following her to Namek.

Frieza’s eyes narrowed. “Hmm.. I like you Jean. You seem smart. I’m surprised that Earthlings are even this smart. Hahahaha..”, Frieza laughed. Jean gave him a small smile, but insulted look.

As he stops laughing, Frieza ask her another question. “Do you happen to know Bulma Delos? Hmm?...”.  
Jean again, is shocked. ‘ _Why is he asking about my mother?_ ’, her brows knitted in confusion. “Yes, of course. Daughter of Theodore Delos, who doesn’t know them on Earth?”, Jean answered innocently.

Frieza’s eyes narrowed again at her, and this time, Jean caught his gaze. “Your spaceship says Capsule Corporation, what do you know about it?”.

“My father owns a part of the Corporation, he’s a share holder. That ship was a gift from my Dad”, Jean answered confidently. She understands that this Frieza is trying to catch her lying.

“I see.. Hmm… How well do you know the company?”, Frieza asked.

“Quite well, sir. I work there.”, Jean answered. She can’t say that she’s not familiar with the company and how it works. After all, she knows how to run a spaceship.

Frieza’s eyes widened in surprised. “Oh really? Hmm… Do you know where Bulma Delos live?”.

“Yes, I’d been at her home a few times”, Jean said.

“Perfect”, Frieza answered with a big smirk. “Well Jean, I don’t see you as a threat. In fact, I see you as someone who can help me greatly.”, Frieza said as he turned away again from the people in the room, facing the large window overlooking the space. “I have a proposal for you Jean… If you help me, I will let you go.”, Frieza said, smirking.

Jean swallowed hard before answering. “And what can I help you with?... sir.”, Jean asked.

“We’ll talk more about it later, dear. Berry Blue, have someone show the pretty bird her quarters.”, Frieza said.

“Yes, my Lord.”, Berry Blue said. “Come on, girly.”, she told Jean as she flew past her. 

Jean looked like as if she wanted to say something, but decided not to. She looked at the two Saiyans again as she turned to walk. She caught the younger Saiyan looking at her but proceeded walking after Berry Blue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean found herself transported and stuck in the past. Now, she must hide her real identity from one of Earth’s greatest enemy, Frieza, while resisting her feelings from falling in love with the exiled Saiyan, Broly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter will mention a ‘foldable tablet’. So, if you guys have seen Westworld, then you know what I mean. If not, just type in to YouTube ‘Westworld tablet’, and you should see a 1 minute video of some of the scenes where the ‘foldable tablet’ was used. Thanks and Enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball Super: Broly and Dragon Ball GT. DBS: Broly is created and written by Akira Toriyama while Dragon Ball GT is written by Aya Matsui and Atsushi Maekawa. I DO NOT OWN the X-Men character Jean Grey as it is created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: Apocalypse as it is written by Bryan Singer, Simon Kinberg, Michael Dougherty and Dan Harris. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: Dark Phoenix as it is written by Simon Kinberg. I DO NOT OWN Westworld as it is created by Jonathan Nolan and Lisa Joy based on Michael Crichton’s 1973 film, Westworld.

“Hmm… pretty girl”, Frieza muttered to himself, but still loud enough for the two Saiyans to hear as the door behind them closed.

“I’m told you were trapped together on that awful barren planet for quite sometime.”, Frieza said.

“That’s correct.”, Paragus, the older Saiyan, answered.

“And are you aware that your home world, Planet Vegeta, was regrettably destroyed by an unexpected meteor?”, Frieza asked with a devilish grin.

“Yes sir, I’d been briefed on the fate of my planet. But if I maybe blunt I do not mourn for it. At all.”, Paragus said with loathe.

“Is that because you never got your revenge?”, Frieza asked as he slightly turned his head to look at the older Saiyan. “Paragus, did you know that King Vegeta’s son, Vegeta the fourth is still alive?... Flourishing even.”

“His son? Prince Vegeta? Of course he would survive.”, Paragus said with shock and anger. “Those arrogant bastards must pay! Their line should have ended!”.

“Please allow me to lend a hand and help your vengeance come to pass..”, Frieza said, trying to sound sympathetic. “Come Berry Blue, show these two to their new quarters so they may get tidied up. They’ll need some new battle uniforms as well”.

“Yes, Lord”, the short woman said, and the two Saiyans disappeared behind the metal door.

“Hmm.. I’m not planned on fighting Saiyans this time around.”, Frieza said to himself, looking out the huge glass window, watching the vastness of space. “However, this is proving to be far too interesting to pass off.”

**

Jean is sitting on the bed, thinking heavily. She couldn’t understand what’s going on. She pulled out a foldable tablet from a hidden pocket in her jacket. “I need to know where you are”, Jean told herself as she starts swiping on the tablet screen. Jean tries to track the location of her spaceship. She tapped an icon on the screen and it showed a radar-like image. A blue dot appeared, which shows her location. After a few seconds, a red dot appeared on the screen. ‘ _My spaceship is somewhere on this ship’_ , she thought, relieved with the fact that she can steal her ship and leave if things get out of control.

Somehow, she still has an unpleasant feeling in her gut. Something tells her that something’s wrong. Baffled, she decided to go out of her quarters and go to the ‘ _ship’s canteen_ ’ that she was told about by the soldier who escorted her to her quarters. 

As she walks the hall, soldiers would give her glances, men and women, but men mostly. She tried to ignore them, and kept walking. As she turns a corner, she saw a huge metal door, and saw people coming in and out from it. ‘ _This must be it_ ’, she thought to herself. She entered and was a bit surprised. It’s better from what she expected. It’s surprisingly big and clean, reminds her of restaurants back on Earth. It’s filled with aliens of all kind, and it’s quite busy actually. ‘ _Must be lunch time… or dinner.. I don’t know_ ’, she shrugged the thought and proceeded to walk to the bar. She’s even surprised that ‘ _they have a bar here’_ , the thought made her laugh a bit. People would glance at her here and there as she walks, but she paid them no attention. She got to the bar and as she sat, she noticed the tall purple-skinned alien grinning at her, checking her out. She turned her head to the right slowly to look at him with her best ‘resting bitch face’, giving him a quick scan with her eyes from head to toe. That must have intimidated him because the grin on his face faded. He grabbed his bottle of liquor and left with a snort, leaving Jean with a small smile of triumph.

“What can I do for you, sweetie?”, the bar tender, who came from behind the shelves of liquors, asked. 

“Just something light, I just wanna shake this headache off.”, Jean replied as she puts her right hand on her forehead.

“Alright”, the bartender said as she pours a glass for her. “Here you go.”

“Thanks”, Jean said as the bar tender puts the glass in front of her.

“You’re new here. Haven’t seen you before”, the bar tender said with a small smile.

Unsure of what to reply, Jean simply said, “sort of..”, and drank the liquor from the glass. “God that’s strong”, Jean mutters to herself as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “Can I have one more please”, Jean asked the bartender.

The bartender poured her another glass and said, “you know it’s a little too early for this. You don’t seem to me as someone who drinks a lot”.

Jean laugh a little as she gulps anther glass. Wiping her mouth with her hand, she replied, “how can you even tell the time here?”.

“Clock is right there”, the bartender pointed to wall.

“Oh”, Jean felt dumb. She didn’t realize that aliens use clocks. “That’s interesting”.

The clock says 11:05:34. She assumes that it’s 11 in the morning, which explains why the bartender told her that it’s too early to drink.

“Well, it’s kinda hard to tell if it’s morning or what when all you can see are stars and spaceships outside”, Jean said as she looks out the glass window.

“Yeah, that’s true”, the bartender said, wiping a glass.

Jean knew it would be a silly question, but she asked the bartender anyway. “How about the year, how could you tell the year?”

“Well, it’s a little hard when you’re on board a ship. Days pass without you noticing what days it is. We use a calendar, though.”, the bartender said.

Amazed, Jean asked out of curiosity. “Really? Can I see it?”

The bartender smiled at her as she reaches for a table calendar. “Where are you from girl?”, the bartender ask her as she hands it to Jean.

“Earth”, Jean replied with a smile while looking at the calendar.

“Hmm, you don’t say”, the bartender replied with a hint of surprise in her voice.

Jean just smiled at her and continued looking at the calendar in her hands. ‘ _It’s amazing that they have calendars here too’_ , she thought. The letters and numbers look weird, and on top of each page, there are huge numbers or letters (she can’t tell) which are similar in every page.

“What does this say”, Jean asked the bartender, pointing to the big characters on the top of the page.

“That’s the year”, the bartender simply said. “Right now, it’s year 3451. If I’m correct... it would be equivalent to 1141 in other planets.”

Jean is suddenly thinking about the year 1141. ‘ _I’ve already heard that somewhere_ ’, she thought. And out of no where, it came to her. Her eyes widened in shock and looked up to the bartender.

“What?”, the bartender gave her a confuse look.

“1141 you said?”, Jean asked.

“Yep”, the bartender said as she nods.

‘ _Remember Jean, if it’s year 805 here on Earth, then it would be year 1166 in Namek. Got it?_ ’, Jean could still hear the conversion she had with her mother just a few days ago.

“What planets have year 1141?”, Jean asked.

“Why?”, the bartender asked.

“Just please answer me”, Jean is starting to get worried.

“Well, some planets follows the same calendar year. For example are Namek, Anca, Ber-“.

Jean’s heart stopped when she heard _Namek_. “Are you saying that planet Namek is at year 1141 right now?”.

“Yeah?”, the bartender is starting to get a weird feeling from Jean.

“Are you sure?”, Jean asked, her face contorted with worry.

“Honey, I think you’re drunk”, the bartender told Jean with a blank face.

“I’m not drunk!”, Jean said with a snort.

“Well, yes I’m sure. I used to work at the National Aeronautics and Space Administration back in my home planet before I landed into this shitty job. I worked there for years”, the bartender said as she wipe clean another glass.

Jean looked at her helplessly. “Can I just have… some water.. please”.

“You got it”, the bartender disappeared behind the shelves, leaving Jean in a complete state of shock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean found herself transported and stuck in the past. Now, she must hide her real identity from one of Earth’s greatest enemy, Frieza, while resisting her feelings from falling in love with the exiled Saiyan, Broly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How’s it going guys? This chapter took some time, but here it is, finally. I borrowed a couple of short scenes and lines from a couple of movies for this chapter. The movies are ‘X-Men: First Class’ and ‘The Reader’. So, if you’ve already seen both films, then you’ll be able to identify which scenes and lines were borrowed. Anyway, thanks and enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball Super: Broly and Dragon Ball GT. DBS: Broly is created and written by Akira Toriyama while Dragon Ball GT is written by Aya Matsui and Atsushi Maekawa. I DO NOT OWN the X-Men character Jean Grey as it is created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: Apocalypse as it is written by Bryan Singer, Simon Kinberg, Michael Dougherty and Dan Harris. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: Dark Phoenix as it is written by Simon Kinberg. I DO NOT OWN Westworld as it is created by Jonathan Nolan and Lisa Joy based on Michael Crichton’s 1973 film, Westworld. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: First Class as it is a story by Sheldon Turner and Bryan Singer. I DO NOT OWN The Reader as it is written by David Hare based on the novel ‘Der Vorleser’ by Bernhard Schlink.

Jean is now sitting by the window, consumed with thoughts. She’s holding the glass of water in her right hand, which is now half empty. ‘ _Is this a dream_?’, she asks her herself. Jean had been trying to remember the events before she passed out earlier the day in her ship, for the last 20 minutes. ‘ _Is this why everything felt so weird the moment I was waken up from that dream… again?_ ’ Jean thought. The accident from years ago still hunts her, mostly in her dreams. “It just won’t go away,” she said to herself as she emptied the glass of water.

She understands now, that she’s in the past. 25 years from the future, from her time. The irony of it made her laugh inwardly. She remembers a story that her Dad told her when she was quite young. He said many years ago, when her brother, Trunks, was a baby, a couple of human-like machines appeared and started destroying cities and hurting people. Out of nowhere, a young man, who claims that he is from the future, appeared and helped her father and the others defeat these machines. As a child, she didn’t think much about it. She thought it was just another story that her father would tell her to put her to sleep.

Until one day, years after her father told the story of the man from the future, Jean asked her mother, “Dad told me a story about a man who was from the future. Is that true, mummy?” She remembers that her mother was making dinner, and her question suddenly made her stop from what she was doing. “When did he tell you that?” her mother asked, still facing the pot of food that she was cooking. “Long ago.. but I’m wondering if it’s true or not,” Jean simply replied.

“Well, you know your Dad. He hates reading bed time stories, so he would make up stories himself. It’s probably just another of his creations..,” her mother said as she looks to Jean and smiled. Jean looks at her mother, unconvinced. Her mother looked away and continued cooking. Jean stared at her mother, and speaks, “You’re not telling the truth mum..” Her mother looked up from her cooking and slightly turned her head to look at Jean. “What do you mean?” her mother asked. “The man from the future, he’s real isn’t he?” Jean asked, now with a serious look on her face. “I don’t know what you’re talking about honey,” her mother said. “Why don’t you help me prepare the tab-“

“But you said, ‘ _I can’t tell her yet_ ,’ Jean suddenly said, cutting off her mother. Surprised, her mother said, “I don’t remember saying that.” “But you just did, just now.. I heard you,” Jean replied. Agitated, her mother said, “Look, I don’t know what you’re saying, Jean. Why don’t you put those books away so we can prepare the table.”

“I can read your mind.. your thoughts,” Jean said to her mother who was shocked with what her daughter said. “What’s the truth about the man from the future?” Jean asked. Shocked and defeated, her mother gathered herself and took a deep breath and said, “Okay, I will tell you.”

She was 10 years old then, and everything that her mother told her that night, shook her. She never thought that the real story was that bad. The man from the future turned out to be her older brother, Trunks, who was sent by their own mother (from the future) to the past to help defeat the Androids. And 18, she was never the same in Jeans eyes. ‘ _Who would have thought’_ , she thought to herself back then. 

The story had her having a hard time falling asleep that night. And she wonders if she would ever get some sleep tonight after what she had just found out. The irony of it is that, her brother Trunks went to the future, deliberately. And her she is, trapped in the past, unwillingly. ‘ _There must be some way’_ , she thought as she stares out the window. ‘ _But if I don’t know how I ended up here, then how would I find a way out?_ ’ 

She was distracted from her thoughts when people around her started gasping in shock. The canteen is quite big so she had to look around to see what’s causing the commotion. Across the room, a huge man is strangling the purple guy who tried to flirt with her at the bar. ‘ _The Saiyan..,_ ’ she thought in surprise, remembering him from the earlier meeting with Frieza.

She stood from her seat. The purple alien is obviously choking to death. If there’s anything in this universe that she hates, it’s death. She hates it when people die, or when she sees death. Specially when she knows that she could’ve done something to prevent it, but didn’t.

She looked at the Saiyan, and somehow, she got the feeling that he can’t control whatever he’s doing. ‘ _The anger, he control it..,_ ’ she thought. She took a deep breath, and before doing it, she said, “I don’t want to do this.”

Broly couldn’t control the anger. He couldn’t stop. He wants to, but he can’t. He doesn’t want to kill this guy, he just want to teach him a lesson. But the anger inside overpowered him, and he lost all control. And then, there was a voice, a tender voice, in his head. ‘ _You can’t..,_ ’ the voice said. ‘ _You’ll kill him if you don’t stop. You have to let go.. I know that he wronged your friends but don’t kill him._ ’ Broly is confuse, _‘Wh- where is the voice coming from?’_ he thought. As if the voice read his thoughts, he turned his head to the right, and saw her. 

_‘Please, Broly, calm.. your mind,’_ Jean said to Broly telepathically and gave him a small nod as her final attempt to convince him. Jean and Broly’s eyes locked, and as Broly was about to let go of the man, a bolt of electricity pumped through his body. He screamed in agony and pain, and after a few more seconds, the torture stopped and he fell on his knees. 

Jean was startled with what happened, and the people around gasped in shock. In a matter of seconds, a couple of aliens were on Broly’s side, asking him if he’s alright.

“You! He’s your son, how could you do that to him!?”, said the green alien to the older Saiyan.

“If I hadn’t stopped him he might have killed that buffoon,” Broly’s father replied.

“That’s your fault!” the green one retorted, “you’re the one who raised him this way!”

“We maybe in your debt, but you don’t know anything about us woman!” the father retorts, “from now on, you don’t come near my son!”

The green alien hissed and turned away. Jean could see that those two cares about Broly, specially the green one, which she assumes is a woman. 

“Excuse me, Paragus,” the short floating woman suddenly appeared, “Lord Frieza would like an audience.”

“It would be an honor, we’ll go to him right away,” Paragus replied. He called his son to get up, but the short woman said that Frieza only wants to talk to him. He obliged and left a few words to Broly before leaving.

“You too woman,” the short woman said to the green one, “and you,” pointing to the one next to Broly. “The captain has some questions for both of you.”

Surprised, both aliens stood straight and said in unison, “right away, ma’am.”

“We’ll be back Broly,” the green woman said. “Yeah, we won’t be long,” the other one said, leaving Broly, still on his knees.

Jean watched as they head to the door and immediately walked to Broly. As the door close, she knelt on her right knee in front of Broly, who didn’t see her approaching as he was looking down. 

“Hey… hey,” Jean said and Broly looked up to her. Confuse and surprised, Broly only stared at her. They held each other’s gaze for a few seconds, and while looking in his eyes, Jean spoke in a tender voice, “It’s alright.” She then hugged him, patting his back gently.

Broly is shock and confuse. No one has ever hugged him before, not even his father. The act is very new to him, yet the tenderness of the embrace calmed him in a way that he never felt before. Jean broke the embrace, and Broly stared at Jean as she placed a light, brief touch on his scarred cheek. Then she placed her hands on his shoulders gently, and looked up, scanning the place. She looked both sides, then finally told him, “How about we find a quiet place to eat?”

**

They sat next to each other (but not too close) on the floor of the old living quarters. Jean knows that Saiyan appetite is hard to satiate, so she brought an extra bunch of snacks with them before leaving the canteen.

They ate in silence for the first few minutes. Jean chewed each bite slowly, not really feeling hungry, while Broly munches on the snack bars. Jean watched him with a warm smile, he reminds her of her family and friends back home. After a few more bites, Broly reaches out to a metal tumbler. Jean saw that he’s having a hard time figuring out how to drink from it, so she offered a hand. She twisted the lid and opened it. As Broly starts to drink, he suddenly stopped and looked at the liquid inside the container.

“What is this?” he asked in wonder.

“It’s just water,” Jean simply said with a confuse look.

Broly gulped down all the water from the tumbler and let out a loud sigh afterwards. “That was good water,” Broly said, and Jean looked at him with a smile of awe.

Broly caught her gaze and held it for a second, then shifted his gaze to the empty tumbler in his hand. Somehow, he found that staring in her eyes gives him a feeling that he couldn’t explain. So he asked her instead, “You were in my head, how did you do that?”

Jean’s smile disappeared slowly. “I was born with it,” she said, but Broly only gave her a confuse look, so she added, “Just like how you are born with an incredible strength. You lifted that man in the air with just one hand, didn’t you?”

Broly looked down again, looking sorry. “I didn’t mean to hurt him that far. I just.. can’t control it.”

“I know,” Jean said with a knowing smile, and Broly looked up to her and returned her smile. Jean’s eyes shifted to the shock collar around his neck. She offered him some more snacks which he happily accepted, then asked him, “Is your father always like that?”

Broly chewed slowly and looked at her, “No, only when I lose control.”

Jean looked at him with concern, then said, “You know, your Dad reminds me of my father.”

Broly looked at her curiously. “My Dad is always scowling and grumpy, sometimes even mean…,” the last word putting a smile on her lips. Looking at the wall across from where they’re sitting, she continued, “But he loves us, and we love him… I miss him,” she said the last words almost in a whisper. Broly just stared at her, and the two were silent for a moment. The silence between them broke when Broly speaks.

“Your name is.. Jean.. right?” Broly asked.

Jean looked at him in surprise, “How did you know?”

“I heard you say your name when that Frieza asked you,” Broly simply explained.

“Oh, of course..,” Jean said, suddenly remembering her conversation with Frieza. “You remembered..” she said with a little surprise in her voice.

Broly shifted his gaze again to his feet. “Well.. it’s not hard to remember.. It’s a.. pretty name,” Broly said shyly.

Jean gave him a warm smile, then her face was suddenly filled with unsaid thoughts. “You know, your father may seem cruel, but I’m sure that he loves you,” Jean said with a small, reassuring smile. Broly looked up to her as she continued, “Maybe he just doesn’t know how to show it.”

Broly feels both confusion and sadness over what Jean said. He wants to believe that Jean is right, but his father had been like that most of his life. If there’s anything that would actually change him, it would be having his vengeance served to the men he hates, King Vegeta and his son.

Jean and Broly held each other’s gaze for a few moments, then they suddenly heard voices from a distant. Jean looked to her right, and realized that it must be Broly’s friends, looking for him.

“Your friends are here, I should go,” Jean said to Broly as she stood. She picked up her tumbler and the rest of her snacks. “Here, take my water. And you should eat more too, I know you’re not full yet,” Jean said with a smile which Broly returned. 

Broly is looking up to Jean from where he’s sitting. The voices are getting nearer and nearer. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when Jean spoke.

“Look after yourself, Broly” Jean said with a small smile and turned to leave. Before she could take a step forward, Broly called her.

“Jean..”, and Jean looked back to Broly. “Thank you,” he finally said. Jean gave him a warm smile and they again looked at each other.

“Broly?!” the voices are near and Jean turned her head again to where the voices are coming from. She could hear their footsteps. She looked at Broly again, and gave him a final nod, then left.

As Jean walks out from the old living quarters, one of Broly’s friends gave her a confuse look. The green woman gave her a different look though. Jean both gave them a small smile without looking at them as they ran past her.

Broly watched Jean as she left. He couldn’t understand why, but he doesn’t want her to leave yet. Then he finally saw his friends running to him. He’s glad to see them, but as they got nearer, his eyes would still look past them, focused on the beautiful woman, whose name is Jean.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean found herself transported and stuck in the past. Now, she must hide her real identity from one of Earth’s greatest enemy, Frieza, while resisting her feelings from falling in love with the exiled Saiyan, Broly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How’s it going? Sorry if this chapter got delayed. I had not been getting enough sleep lately so I decided to take a day off after finishing chapter 3. Anyway, here’s chapter 4. Thanks and enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball Super: Broly and Dragon Ball GT. DBS: Broly is created and written by Akira Toriyama while Dragon Ball GT is written by Aya Matsui and Atsushi Maekawa. I DO NOT OWN the X-Men character Jean Grey as it is created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: Apocalypse as it is written by Bryan Singer, Simon Kinberg, Michael Dougherty and Dan Harris. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: Dark Phoenix as it is written by Simon Kinberg. I DO NOT OWN Westworld as it is created by Jonathan Nolan and Lisa Joy based on Michael Crichton’s 1973 film, Westworld. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: First Class as it is a story by Sheldon Turner and Bryan Singer. I DO NOT OWN The Reader as it is written by David Hare based on the novel ‘Der Vorleser’ by Bernhard Schlink.

Jean decided to go back to her quarters. _‘I need a bath’,_ she thought as the door closed behind her. She removed her black, leather jacket and took a small, square container from one of its’ hidden pockets, before laying her jacket on a chair.

She opened the container, and took the number 003 capsule. She pressed a button and tossed it on the floor. The DynoCaps has been more technologically advance in her time, unlike when they were first released worldwide by her grandfather decades ago. It doesn’t make much noise anymore when tossed on the ground, plus it’s able to carry and store more things (and food) compared to its’ older versions.

A metal case popped from the tiny capsule. She opened it and took a few clothes and toiletries. She hopped in the shower and once done, she laid down in the bed wearing only a big, sleeping shirt and undies. She suddenly thought about her family and friends… suddenly thought about home. This trip is suppose to be an adventure… a soul searching. Frustrated and overwhelmed, Jean couldn’t help but cry. She had been telling herself that, _‘there should be a way out,_ ’ but then again, how would she even know where to start? She pulled the blanket over her and turned to her side, looking out the small window. Her tears kept flowing as she sniffs, wishing that things would be back to normal once she wakes up from a dreamless sleep.

**

Jean was woken up with knocks on her quarter’s door. She got up and put on a robe. She saw a clock on a small table by the door, which says 7:30:41. She assumes that it’s saying 7:30 in the morning. “Who is it?” she asked without opening the door. 

“Good morning. Lord Frieza sent me. He wants to talk to you. That’s all.” The voice from the other side of the door said.

Jean thought for a second before answering, “Alright, I’ll be there.” 

“Right,” was the reply she got and the sound of footsteps leaving. She went to the bathroom to wash her face. Her eyes are a little puffy from crying the previous night. She put a grey tank top, black jeans and a pair of black military-like boots. She brushed her hair and decided to wear it down.

She left her quarters and walked the hallways. As she reached the room where Frieza is, the huge metal door opened and she was welcomed by the blue floating woman. 

“Hello dear,” the short woman said to her with a small smile. Jean gave a nod and returned a smile. She followed the woman as they head to where Frieza is. 

“The girl is here, Lord Frieza,” the woman said. Frieza, as usual, is standing on his spot, facing the huge window.

“Oh.. Hello, sweetling…,” Frieza said as he turns to look at Jean. “Did you sleep well?” Frieza asked.

Jeans wants to roll her eyes. “Yes, sir. My quarters is quite comfortable.”

“Good… good,” Frieza said as he walked closer to Jean. “I assume you know why you are here?”

“About your proposal?” Jean answered.

“Exactly,” Frieza’s eyes widened a little in excitement.

“I’m listening,” Jean replied.

“Well Jean..,” Frieza starts to speak as he turns his back on her. “The reason why I need your help is because of the Dragon Balls.”

Jean is surprised. _‘This doesn’t sound good’,_ she thought. “Dragon balls?” she asked, trying to sound curious.

“Yes.. you see, these are magic orbs that would grant any wish,” Frieza explained. 

“Any wish?” Jean asked.

“Any wish,” Frieza repeated and is now looking at Jean. “This is where I’m going to need your help, Jean. There are seven Dragon balls, and they won’t work unless complete. Four of them were tracked by my men in Bulma Delos’ home, but the other three are still scattered somewhere on Earth.”

Jean knit her brows in wonder and Frieza continued, “We will be leaving for Earth in 3 to 4 weeks, when we get there, I want you to get the Dragon balls from Bulma Delos’ home and give them to me.”

“But how will I do that? What if they catch me?” Jean asked.

“Sweetling, you said yourself yesterday that you work for her, and that you’d been at her home a few times, didn’t you?” Frieza said with a menacing smile.

Jean only swallowed in response. She did say those things. “Besides, if I send my men there, it would be too risky. After all, they don’t look like Earthlings, but you do… hahaha” Frieza said.

“I can’t imagine that they would be suspicious at someone who is pleasant and pretty as you.” Frieza added.

“What about the other three?” Jean asked.

“Hmm… that Bulma would use a radar to find the Dragon balls, and she has it too somewhere in her home.” Frieza said. “After you get the Dragon balls, you will find that radar and bring it to me as well.”

Jean couldn’t believe this guy. She has more important things to do than assisting him with his schemes. “What if I say no?” she asked curiously .

Frieza gave her a sharp look and turned his back on her. “Be grateful that I’ve even accommodated you here, Jean. If you say no, then I shall sell you to some old, fat king in some hideous planet. I don’t think you realize how much your pretty face will worth… hahaha” Frieza said.

“I see..,” Jean replied, amused on Frieza’s plan on getting rid of her. “And what if I say yes to you now, but decided to betray you later on Earth?”

“Hmm… That is something that you don’t want to do, dear,” Frieza replied in a dark tone. “I will kill you myself, and then I will blow up your planet once I find all the Dragon balls. That’s what I’m going to do if you betray me.”

Jean isn’t scared of him, not one bit. She can’t even imagine how he will get to blow up the whole planet without her father and Goku putting up a fight against him. She could sense that this Frieza has enormous power though, somehow, she shouldn’t be too comfortable. _‘But If I stay a little longer on this ship, that would buy me some time to figure out how to get back to the future,’_ she thought. And that’s the only reason why she would pretend to accept his offer, to give her time to find answers.

“If I accept your offer, what would I get in return?” Jean asked.

“Freedom,” Frieza simply answered as he turns to look at her again. “Rest assured that you will have my protection. No one will touch you while our deal is not finished… And of course, you will get your spaceship back.”

“When?” Jean asking about the spaceship.

“Like I said, when our deal is finished,” Frieza said with a smirk.

“Well, you leave me no choice Lord Frieza,” Jean said with a small sarcastic smile.

“Hahaha… Oh dear, I for one is not good at giving people choices. I simply take what I want,” Frieza said, laughing.

Jean wanted to roll her eyes at his selfishness. “Well, I accept your ‘proposal’ sir,” Jean said.

“Of course you will,” Frieza said, and turned his back on her again.

“Do I have your word?” Jean asked.

“You have my word,” Frieza said with a devilish grin.

**

Broly sits with Cheelai and Lemo at the canteen, eating breakfast. His father told him that morning that he will need to do something, and that he (Broly) should get something to eat. His father also told him that he should try to mingle with stronger soldiers and not with those low class lackeys (Cheelai and Lemo). His father also added that he can roam around the ship by himself whenever he wants (to Broly’s surprise) as long as he would behave and watch his temper.

“After all, we’re not in Vampa anymore. You should learn how to socialize with other people,” his father said. “I can’t always stay by your side to guide you, and I won’t be. I’m getting old Broly, it’s about time that you start to learn to stand on your own feet, do you understand?”

“Besides, that shock that I gave you yesterday should keep you in rein for some time,” his father said. The thought made him sad though, and angry, but more sad. He remembered what Jean said the previous night, and he wonders where she is.

He would look up from his food almost after every bite. Looking around, hoping to see Jean. Cheelai noticed him and asked, “You’re looking for her, aren’t you?”

Surprised, Broly looked at Cheelai and said, “No.. I’m not,” he said, lying, looking down on his food.

“Hmm.. I’m not surprised that you want to see her, she’s quite pretty,” Lemo said with a small laugh which made Broly even more shy.

Cheelai hissed. “Can we just eat?” she said in an irritated tone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean found herself transported and stuck in the past. Now, she must hide her real identity from one of Earth’s greatest enemy, Frieza, while resisting her feelings from falling in love with the exiled Saiyan, Broly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How’s it going? Hope everyone’s healthy and safe. Chapter 5 is here :) Thanks and enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball Super: Broly and Dragon Ball GT. DBS: Broly is created and written by Akira Toriyama while Dragon Ball GT is written by Aya Matsui and Atsushi Maekawa. I DO NOT OWN the X-Men character Jean Grey as it is created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: Apocalypse as it is written by Bryan Singer, Simon Kinberg, Michael Dougherty and Dan Harris. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: Dark Phoenix as it is written by Simon Kinberg. I DO NOT OWN Westworld as it is created by Jonathan Nolan and Lisa Joy based on Michael Crichton’s 1973 film, Westworld. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: First Class as it is a story by Sheldon Turner and Bryan Singer. I DO NOT OWN The Reader as it is written by David Hare based on the novel ‘Der Vorleser’ by Bernhard Schlink.

Jean thought about heading back to her quarters after speaking with Frieza. As she walks the hall, she got the feeling that someone’s following her. She stopped for a minute to get a better sense of her surroundings, but didn’t feel anything. She continued walking, but still has the feeling that someone’s nearby. As she reached her quarter’s door, she looked again to the direction where she came from, but saw nothing. Still looking at the empty hallway, she thought that it maybe just her imagination. She was about to turn and open the door when a voice spoke.

“Hey,” the green woman said with a raised brow.

Jean’s head whipped to her right in surprise. “Hey..,” Jean replied.

“I’m Cheelai”

“I’m.. Jean,” Jean replied, confusion etched on her face.

“Jean huh?” Cheelai said as she starts to walk around Jean. “You helped our friend Broly yesterday.. Thanks,” she said, arms crossed.

“Sure..,” Jean said, not really sure what to reply.

“Hmm, I’ll see you around I guess,” Cheelai said as she turns to leave.

“Okay..,” Jean replied as she watches Cheelai leave. _‘That was weird,’_ she thought and entered her quarters.

**

Jean didn’t leave her quarters until evening. The food stored in one of the DynoCaps is what she had been eating all day. She was busy figuring out if she could connect to her mother using her tablet, but no luck. _‘It really is impossible to connect with her using this.. but of course I’m on a different timeline so that’s another reason,’_ Jean thought. _‘If I could get to my spaceship, I might have a chance… But where is it, anyway?’_ Jean feels frustrated. She knows that she can use force to get her spaceship back, but that would mean challenging Frieza. The last thing she wants is to get into trouble. _‘I don’t want people to get hurt,’_ she thought with a sigh.

She decided that she needs a break, so she stood up and left her quarters. The hall’s quite busy now, and men would look at her with lust in their eyes, while the women looks at her with contempt. She ignored them all and held her head high. 

She reached the mess hall and proceeded to the counter to get food. As she scans the place to find a seat, she saw Broly sitting by himself, by a window seat.

Broly is looking out the window, just staring at the vastness of space. He thinks about Vampa, and how he wish that he could see it again. He decided that he has had enough staring and was about to stand when someone spoke.

“Everything okay?” Jean asked with a smile.

_‘I know that voice,’_ he thought and his head whipped to his left. “Jean..,” he said, and Broly couldn’t help the smile playing on his lips when he saw her face.

“Are you alone?” Jean asked.

“Yes..”

“May I?” Jean asked as she gestures to the seat in front of her.

“S- Sure, of course,” Broly said.

“Where are your friends?” Jean asked as she took a bite of her food.

“Out in space.. they said they were ordered to find more recruits,” Broly replied.

“I see..,” Jean said with both brows slightly raised. “Have you eaten?”

“Yes, I have” Broly replied. He hesitated before asking, “I didn’t see you for most of the day.. Are you.. alright?”

Broly’s question made Jean pause from eating. She wiped her mouth and looked Broly in the eyes. “Yes.. I’m fine,” Jean said. She could sense that something’s off with him, but she doesn’t want to read his thoughts. Reading one’s thoughts is something that she avoids to do.

“Are you alright, Broly?” Jean asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

Broly’s gaze shifted down on the table, then he looked out the window and spoke, “I just feel... alone.. That’s all. I’d never been far from home. This is the first I’m leaving the planet where I grew up, and I’m afraid that I won’t see it again,” he said, looking back at Jean.

Jean could feel his emotions in a way that she couldn’t explain. It almost feels like it’s radiating to her. She wanted to say that she feels the same way too, alone.. and isolated. But she chose not to make their conversation even more sadder, so she said instead, “How about we do this.. from now on, we eat our meals together. We meet each other here at the mess hall for breakfast, lunch and dinner.. And if we decide that we want some peace and quiet, then we can always find a quiet spot to eat. What do you think? Is that cool?” Jean said, smiling.

Broly could only smile at what Jean said. “I think that’s great,” he finally answered. And the two smiled warmly at each other in agreement. Jean continued eating, thinking that it was a good idea for both of them. She thought that it would be better for her to have someone to talk with too. 

They were both silent for a moment, until Jean spoke, “So, tell me about this planet where you grew up.. if you don’t mind,” Jean asked. She had forgotten how it surprised her to learn that there are two more Saiyans alive, and she’s now curious to know the story.

“Well.. it’s not a very pleasant one, but it’s home for me,” Broly said. “It’s called Vampa, a planetoid. It’s barren, with yellow skies and rocky wastelands.. and quite stormy too.”

Jean could see a bit of longingness on his face as he continued, “The only inhabitants of that planet are me and my father… and the beasts.”

Jean is surprised. She’s thinking that there are more Saiyans from where he came from, but obviously she’s wrong. “How did you and your father end up there?” Jean asked.

Broly looked Jean in the eye. “I was sent there, by King Vegeta… the Saiyan King,” Broly said, and Jean’s eyes slightly widened in surprise. _‘My grandfather?’_ she thought.

“My father told me that I was born with a high power level, higher than the King’s son, Prince Vegeta. He said that the King was angry and jealous about it so he decided to exile me to an inhospitable world, as a mean of getting rid of me,” Broly said. “My father followed me to Vampa to save me but our ship got broken and we’d been stuck there since then.”

“We weren’t rescued until Cheelai and Lemo received our ship’s distressed signal.. and now, we’re here,” Broly said, finishing the story.

Jean couldn’t imagine being stuck in a barren world. She was born with a silver spoon in her mouth, and she can’t imagine how her life would be without all the luxury that she enjoys. She thought that living on a planet with only your father to live with, plus the monsters, is already a nightmare. But living without any necessities is even worse.

The fact that it was her ‘grandfather’ who did this to Broly and to his father makes it much even worse. She felt guilt knowing that it was her family who’s responsible and she can only imagine the hate that Broly’s father have towards the King. Jean wonders if they know that her father is alive and living on Earth… if they do, it would be a problem. If Frieza’s plan on coming to Earth happens, she’s sure that her father and Goku would know, and that would mean war. Not between Frieza, Goku and her Dad… but between Broly, Goku and her Dad. She’s sure of it.

“Jean, are you okay?” Broly asked, and Jean was snapped out of her thoughts.

“Yeah.. I’m sorry, I spaced out,” Jean explained. “I’m just.. shocked with what you told me. I didn’t think that.. that was the story behind it.”

Broly only gave her a small smile and shifted his gaze down on the table. 

“Well.. things will be different now, I guess..,” Jean said.

“Yeah, I guess,” Broly replied as they look in each other’s eyes.

Jean feels bad that she’s lying to him. He’s kind and gentle, definitely not the Saiyan stereotype that she heard from her father’s stories. But if she tells him who she is, God knows what will happen. 

Suddenly uncomfortable with Broly’s gaze, Jean spoke, “Well, I appreciate you sharing that with me, really,” she said with a warm smile. “I uh.. I think I need to get going, it’s getting late for me.”

“I’ll walk with you, I’m thinking about going back to my quarters now, too,” Broly said.

Jean smiled at him and they stood from their seats. They kept talking as they walked down the hallways, and stopped when they reached Jean’s quarters.

“Well, I hope you sleep well tonight.. And thanks for your time too, appreciate it,” Jean said with a smile.

“I should thank you.. I’m glad that you’re here,” Broly said, and Jean’s smile was replaced with surprise. The kind of surprise that makes someone feel special.

Jean smiled warmly at Broly and said, “Me too. Good night, Broly.”

“Good night, Jean,” Broly returned her smile and turned to leave.

Jean watched him leave for a few seconds then turned and opened her door. As she was about to get in, Broly called her again.

“Jean.. See you tomorrow,” Broly said.

Jean couldn’t help but smile. “See you,” she said. They looked at each other for a good few seconds, then Broly turned to leave as Jean walked into her quarters.

**

That night, before going to bed, Jean thought about doing something that she hasn’t done in a long time. She opened the metal case and took a small notebook and pen, and started writing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean found herself transported and stuck in the past. Now, she must hide her real identity from one of Earth’s greatest enemy, Frieza, while resisting her feelings from falling in love with the exiled Saiyan, Broly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are guys doin’? This chapter took some time, I know. Anyway, a part of this chapter borrowed a scene from X-Men:Dark Phoenix, just letting you guys know :) Thanks and enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball Super: Broly and Dragon Ball GT. DBS: Broly is created and written by Akira Toriyama while Dragon Ball GT is written by Aya Matsui and Atsushi Maekawa. I DO NOT OWN the X-Men character Jean Grey as it is created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: Apocalypse as it is written by Bryan Singer, Simon Kinberg, Michael Dougherty and Dan Harris. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: Dark Phoenix as it is written by Simon Kinberg. I DO NOT OWN Westworld as it is created by Jonathan Nolan and Lisa Joy based on Michael Crichton’s 1973 film, Westworld. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: First Class as it is a story by Sheldon Turner and Bryan Singer. I DO NOT OWN The Reader as it is written by David Hare based on the novel ‘Der Vorleser’ by Bernhard Schlink.

Morning came, and Jean woke up with a smile as she opened her eyes. She got up, washed and dressed. She decided to put on a black-fitted, flight jumpsuit which was designed by her mother for her to wear while in space. It’s comfortable yet durable, and it hugs her shape too. She put on her pair of black boots and wore her hair up. She then left her quarters and headed to the mess hall.

As she got to the mess hall, she saw Broly sitting on the same spot and they exchanged smiles. She proceeded to the counter and took food, then walked to where Broly is seated. 

“Good morning,” Jean greeted with a smile as she sat across from him.

“Good morning,” Broly replied, returning her smile.

“How long have you been waiting?.. Sorry I got late,” Jean said apologetically.

“Not too long, I just got here too,” Broly said, and they start eating.

They talked about things as they ate. Jean would give a small laugh whenever Broly says something funny (unaware that he said it a funny way), but the latter would just smile at her warmly. The two were talking about Vampa when a man suddenly spoke.

“Only a blind man would say that you’re not beautiful.. Good morning sunshine,” a slightly-short, light blue-skinned man said to Jean. He has dark brown hair and green eyes, well built and wearing a Frieza Force uniform. Although, what he’s wearing is different from what most soldiers wear, which means that he’s a high ranking officer.

Jean and Broly’s chatting was interrupted, and Jean slowly turned her head to her right. She briefly looked up at the man and said, “Morning,” then returned her gaze back to Broly. 

“Well, I’m not gonna interrupt you guys any longer. I just wanted to say hi,” the man said to Jean with a smirk, which Jean returned with a raised brow and a sarcastic smile. 

“Besides, I heard that your buddy here is tough,” the man said, now looking at Broly, “and I don’t want any trouble.”

Broly and the man looked at each other in the eye. The man must have felt uncomfortable with Broly’s intense gaze as he shifted his eyes back to Jean and said, “Guess I’ll see you guys around.” He smirked at Jean and gave her a wink before leaving. His men followed behind him, and Broly and Jean watched them as they leave the mess hall.

Jean and Broly exchanged looks, then the latter asked, “Who is that?”

Shaking her head, Jean replied, “I have no idea.”

They continued eating while talking, and as they finished their food, Broly said, “There’s something I want to show you,” and Jean gave him a curious smile.

**

“This is beautiful,” Jean said as she walks closer to the enormous observation deck on the spaceship.

“I thought you would like it,” Broly replied, and Jean gave him a big smile.

“How did you find this?” Jean asked, gaping in awe.

“I was heading back to my quarters yesterday after lunch when I got lost.. then I stumbled upon this,” Broly explained.

Jean stared in awe at the vastness of space, her blue eyes glittering from the reflection of millions of twinkling stars scattered in the galaxy. As Jean stares out the window, Broly stares at her. He stares at her face, her eyes and the thick, long lashes around them. Then his eyes fell on her lips, admiring how rosy and plump they are. His eyes went up to her cheekbones, then to the shape of her jaw. And her hair, her long and thick auburn hair that slightly curls at the bottom.

Jean must have felt that Broly is staring at her as she suddenly looks at him, which caught Broly off guard. Broly swallowed in surprise, but didn’t avert his gaze, and Jean gave him a warm smile as they look at each other. Jean broke the gaze and looked back at the stars, then Broly spoke.

“Why do people from Earth look like Saiyans?” he asked.

“I don’t know… Maybe the two are related species,” Jean replied. “But humans don’t have tails like Saiyans,” Jean said, mentally taking note how Broly’s father has a tail and his son doesn’t.

“Humans?” Broly curiously asked.

“People from Earth are called humans,” Jean replied, and understanding displayed on Broly’s face.

“I saw that your father has a tail, that’s why I said that,” Jean explained, trying to be cautious. “How about you? Don’t you have a tail?”

Broly looked out the window, “My father removed it when I was young.”

“Why?” Jean asked, pretending not to know why. She knows that Saiyans could turn to Great Apes by staring at the moon if they have their tails. In her case though, she wasn’t born with a tail, just like her older brother Trunks.

“If a Saiyan has his tail, he could have the ability to turn into a big, giant monster which they call a Great Ape. A Saiyan could achieve this form by staring at the moon, and once turned into a Great Ape, the Saiyan would lose control and a sense of what he is,” Broly explained.

Jean looks at Broly, who only half explains why, but Jean already gets the idea why his father removed it. Broly is still looking out the window, not meeting her gaze. And this she knows why, because his childhood is hard for him to talk about.

“So why did he put that thing around your neck, if your tail was already removed?” Jean asked instead.

“Same reason,” Broly simply answered, and Broly looked at her this time. “Remember what I told you.. about why I was exiled? There is power inside of me that I can’t control. I become a danger to my father, and to myself.. and it scares my father, he’s scared of me.”

The last words that Broly said brought a flash of memory to Jean. A flash of pain and fear. Jean looks out the window as she tries to shake the memory off her head, then Broly spoke again.

“I didn’t like that my father put this collar on me, but then I realized that without this, I might accidentally kill him.. I’m suppose to protect him, not hurt him.”

_‘Protect my family..,’_ a voice from a distant memory suddenly played in Jean’s head. “But I can help you..,” Jean said, her eyes staring out the space, but lost in thoughts.

They looked at each other. “I can help you control your powers, then there will be no need for that device,” she said.

“But how?” Broly asked.

“I’ll show you once you’ve decided if you want that thing removed or not,” Jean said with a small smile. Broly gave her a confuse look, but returned her smile. He opened his mouth to say something when a few people came running from the hallway heading to the opposite direction.

“What’s happening?” Jean managed to asked one of them.

“Fire breaks out at the East Hall,” the guy said panting, and proceeded to run to the opposite hall.

Jean and Broly exchanged looks, then Jean followed after the guy. Broly hesitated for a moment, but followed Jean.

**

There are bystanders watching from a distance, and Jean and Broly had to walk their way through the crowd of people. The fire isn’t that big, but the people who are in charge to put the fire out are obviously panicking as they try to stop the fire from spreading. As they got closer and closer to where the fire is, the smoke gets thicker in the air. People who are carrying machines and devices, trying to save what they can, could be heard coughing because of the smoke. Broly and Jean’s eyes narrowed as they try to walk their way in the fog of smoke.

“Jean..,” Broly called to Jean.

“Hold on,” Jean replied, as she tries to get closer to where the fire is without getting attention from the people around.

Jean stood in front of the room where most fo the fire is coming from. She’s a little too close, but still not being noticed by the people around, luckily. 

“I think we’re too close, they might tell us to leave,” Broly said to Jean as he looks around them, then to Jean. “If you want to help then maybe we should-,“ Broly stopped as he watch Jean, who is now staring at the fire through the melted metal wall. Confusion etched on his face, then he looked at the direction where she’s looking. His brows furrowed and his mouth slightly gaped in surprise by what he’s seeing. The fire slowly disappears, until smoke is all left. The people around cheered in relief, and the two Saiyans looked at each other.

“Don’t tell anyone,” Jean said to Broly as she looks him in the eye, almost in a pleading tone.

“I won’t,” Broly said with a small reassuring smile.

The two were about to leave when a very loud explosion erupted from the burnt room. The people around screamed in surprise, and both Broly and Jean stumbled as the loud noise caused a brief impact to their sensitive Saiyan ears. Broly looks at the room where the explosion came, and he could see that fire is starting again. Jean however, is clutching her head with both hands while muttering under her breath.

Images are flashing in Jean’s head, which is making her head spin. She’s seeing images of the ‘Flame’, something she remembers seeing in her dreams once in a while as a child. Fragments of images, almost like memories that are not hers. She’s seeing images from her point of view of being in space, but not as herself, but as the ‘Flame’.

“Wait.. wait.. wait..,” Jean mutters softly, and Broly looks at her with confusion and worry. 

“I think we should go back now.. Jean?” Broly said.

Broly’s words sounded muffled to Jean. Her head is spinning and everything around her sounds muffled. She closed her eyes and could see the ‘Flame’ heading to something destroyed, like a destroyed planet, and it’s getting nearer and nearer.

“Stop.. stop.. stop.. stop..,” Jean’s soft mutters are getting louder and louder. As the Flame hit its’ target, Jean let out a loud ‘STOP’ and everything around her, except for Broly who was able to withstand the force, was thrown flying in the air.

Jean fell on the ground, while everyone around her tries to get back on their feet. Broly was quickly on her side, and as he lift her head, Jean looked at him briefly. What Broly saw were not her vivid blue eyes, but flaming orbs which caused him let out a small gasp. Then Jean closed her eyes, and everything went black.

**

Jean opened her eyes, as they adjusted to the light. 

“You’re awake,” she heard Broly spoke. He’s sitting on a chair by the bed, looking at her.

Jean looked at Broly. “Where are we?” she asked.

“Clinic,” Broly replied. “They told me to bring you here after the explosion back there.”

Jean suddenly remembers what happened when Broly mentioned ‘explosion’. She tries to sit and Broly stood from his chair to help her up. 

“Were there people hurt?” Jean was almost scared to ask.

“No.. everyone’s fine. They all think that there was just a second explosion, no one saw what happened. And they were able to put out the fire too, thanks to you,” Broly said with a smile.

Jean looked up at him. “I didn’t mean to..,” she said softly while shaking her head, and Broly gave her a knowing look. Jean looks down to look at her hands, then Broly spoke.

“Are you alright, Jean?” he asked.

It took a moment before she answered. “Yes.. I think so,” she said, still staring at her hands. “I’m having a bit of a headache though, I think I wanna go back to my quarters and rest,” she said, now looking up at Broly.

Broly gave a nod and a smile which Jean returned.

**

“Thank you, Broly.. I really appreciate it,” Jean said to Broly with a tired voice but warm smile as they reached her quarter’s door.

“You’re welcome,” he said with an almost shy smile.

“I’ll see you later,” Jean said with a small smile as she enters the door. She gave him a final look which he returned with a nod, then the door closed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean found herself transported and stuck in the past. Now, she must hide her real identity from one of Earth’s greatest enemy, Frieza, while resisting her feelings from falling in love with the exiled Saiyan, Broly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How’s it goin’ guys? Sorry for another late chapter, writing does take time. Anyway, let the smut begin :) Enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball Super: Broly and Dragon Ball GT. DBS: Broly is created and written by Akira Toriyama while Dragon Ball GT is written by Aya Matsui and Atsushi Maekawa. I DO NOT OWN the X-Men character Jean Grey as it is created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: Apocalypse as it is written by Bryan Singer, Simon Kinberg, Michael Dougherty and Dan Harris. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: Dark Phoenix as it is written by Simon Kinberg. I DO NOT OWN Westworld as it is created by Jonathan Nolan and Lisa Joy based on Michael Crichton’s 1973 film, Westworld. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: First Class as it is a story by Sheldon Turner and Bryan Singer. I DO NOT OWN The Reader as it is written by David Hare based on the novel ‘Der Vorleser’ by Bernhard Schlink.

It’s dinner time, and Broly kept looking at the clock attached on the wall. It’s says 8:32:12, which is well past the time that he and Jean are supposed to meet for dinner. He’s sitting at the same spot by the window, impatiently tapping his fingers on the table, while his head whips to his right every time the door opens. 

After taking Jean to her quarters that morning, Broly decided to just eat lunch alone, not wanting to disturb Jean’s rest. He was hoping though, that they would have dinner together, and yet it seems like they won’t. Hungry and bored, Broly decided that he will eat another meal alone. He took food at the counter and ate, and as he was eating, he thought that maybe he should check on Jean, find out if everything’s okay. He ate his food quick, and as he was about to stand and leave, a familiar voice called him.

“Hey Broly! Why are you all alone there?” Cheelai greeted him.

“Where’s your old man?” Lemo asked.

Broly was a little overwhelmed with the two asking questions at the same time. “Uh..,” was the only respond that Broly was able to say while looking at them, and before he could continue, Cheelai spoke again.

“Well, doesn’t matter.. How about you join us for dinner?” Cheelai asked as she sat.

“Yeah, that would be nice. I’ll go get the food,” Lemo said.

Broly wanted to say that he had just finished dinner, and that he’s actually thinking to leave as he needs to check on Jean, but before he could speak, Lemo was already back with the food and Cheelai has started telling him where she and Lemo went. He thought excusing himself might make them feel bad, so he decided to stay. He chewed each bite slowly while occasionally looking at Cheelai, pretending that he’s listening to her stories. He often looks at the door though, wondering how Jean is doing.

**

Jean was woken up with loud voices coming from outside of her quarters. She realized that it might be just some drunk soldiers passing by, and she rolled her eyes in annoyance. She’s still having a headache, and she thought that a shower might help. Before stripping off her clothes, she checked on her tablet to see if she was able to get some connection to Earth, but none, which didn’t surprise her. 

She decided to hop in the shower instead, just letting the water pour on her for a few minutes. Jean showered longer this time than she normally does, which relaxed her and helped with the headache. When she was done, she dried off and wrapped a robe around her body.

Jean looks at herself in the mirror, thinking about the events that happened that morning. ‘ _The Flame, I’m seeing it again,’_ she thought as she stares at her reflection. The thought that no one really got hurt after she lost control of her powers relieved her, but she knows that she can’t let that happen again. _‘When I lose control, things happen, bad things, to people I love,’_ a distant memory suddenly popped in her head, and Jean remember telling these words to Dende when she was a girl. 

A knock on the door snapped her out from her thoughts. She got out of the bathroom, and looked at the clock on the table which says 09:33:45. 

“Shit,” she cursed at herself for forgetting dinner with Broly. “Who is it?” Jean asked as she walked closer to the door.

“It’s me, Broly”

Jean’s eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment. How could she face him when she didn’t show up for dinner, because she overslept? She took a deep breath before opening the door.

“Broly, “ Jean greeted him with an apologetic smile as their eyes met. “Come in,” she said as she gestured with her hand for Broly to come in.

Broly was relieved to see Jean, and he couldn’t remove his gaze from her face even after he got in her quarters.

“I’m sorry I missed dinner..,” Jean starts to explain. “I didn’t mean to.. I overslept..,” she continued as she puts a palm on her forehead. “I’m sorry,” she said sincerely, looking at his eyes.

Broly could only stare at her, admiring her beauty. The room is a little dark, and the only thing that lights it is the light coming from the bathroom. “It’s alright,” he finally managed a response. “I realized that you were still tired, and I didn’t want to disturb you.. Here, I brought you food and water. I thought you must be hungry,” Broly said as he hands her a container and tumbler.

Jean took the water and food from his hands then looked up at him. A grateful smile displayed on her face, “You’re too sweet.. Thank you,” she said the last words almost in a whisper, and gave Broly a warm hug.

Broly froze in surprise. He didn’t move for a few seconds, then unconsciously wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug. He’s surprised how tender and warm her body is. He bent his head down a little to look at her hair, which is still damp. He caught a nice scent coming from her, and he bent his head more to sniff her hair, and closed his eyes as he inhaled her scent.

Jean broke the embrace and looked up at him with a warm smile. She walked to a small desk by the window where she put the containers.

“Thanks for these again,” Jean said as she opens the tumbler and drink. “Have a seat, Broly,” she said, gesturing with her hand to a chair by the door.

Broly sat, looking around the room. It’s smaller than the room that he and his father shares, and he noticed metal boxes on the floor too. Jean sat on the bed across from him, and he noticed what she’s wearing. The robe is a little loose, and so he could see her cleavage. He quickly shifted his eyes back to her face, which is smiling at him. 

He smiled back and shifted his eyes down to the floor, then he looks at her feet, and her legs, noticing how slender and smooth they are. Then his eyes went up to her chest again, and they lingered there for a few seconds. Then his gaze went up to her neck, then to her lips, and finally to her eyes.

Jean is aware that Broly is staring at her breast, and a part of her wanted to tighten her robe to cover herself. But before she could do it, she found herself admiring his body too. The fitted black long-sleeves that he’s wearing hugs every curve of his upper body. And somehow, she realized that there’s something very significantly attractive about Saiyan men that she never saw in Earthling men. She couldn’t tell what, but she sees it in Broly, which makes him even more handsome.

She let Broly stare at her breast, and as his eyes went up to hers, she gave him a smile with her eyes matching the intensity of his gaze. She could tell by the way he looks at her that he wants something, but she could feel that Broly himself couldn’t tell exactly what. After all, he and his father were stuck on that planet since he was a boy, and so he never really had any interactions with other beings, specially with women.

Broly suddenly felt the room getting warm, or is it just him? He’s feeling something he never felt before, and it bothers him. He wants to wrap his arms around Jean and hug her tight, but there’s something else, something else that he wants that he couldn’t put into words.

“I think I should go,” Broly said as he stood.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean found herself transported and stuck in the past. Now, she must hide her real identity from one of Earth’s greatest enemy, Frieza, while resisting her feelings from falling in love with the exiled Saiyan, Broly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s up guys?! Writing smut ain’t easy.. but here it is, the chapter that we’ve all been waiting for :) A part of this chapter was borrowed from a scene in ‘The Reader’. Thanks and enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball Super: Broly and Dragon Ball GT. DBS: Broly is created and written by Akira Toriyama while Dragon Ball GT is written by Aya Matsui and Atsushi Maekawa. I DO NOT OWN the X-Men character Jean Grey as it is created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: Apocalypse as it is written by Bryan Singer, Simon Kinberg, Michael Dougherty and Dan Harris. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: Dark Phoenix as it is written by Simon Kinberg. I DO NOT OWN Westworld as it is created by Jonathan Nolan and Lisa Joy based on Michael Crichton’s 1973 film, Westworld. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: First Class as it is a story by Sheldon Turner and Bryan Singer. I DO NOT OWN The Reader as it is written by David Hare based on the novel ‘Der Vorleser’ by Bernhard Schlink.

“I think I should go,” Broly said as he stood. He walked to the door and before he could open it, Jean called him.

“Broly,” Jean said as she stood, she walked slowly to Broly while untying her robe. Broly is facing the other way, so his muscular back is showing towards Jean. She puts her body against his back, which made Broly froze in surprise. She caressed his broad shoulders, then down to his arms, placing a gentle kiss on his left upper-back.

“Why are you in such hurry?” Jean softly asked, caressing his shoulders and arms.

Broly swallowed hard and turned his head a little to his right. “Hmm?” Jean said softly, tilting her head to her right, looking at the side of Broly’s face. When Broly didn’t respond, Jean reached for his chest with her right hand, giving him a gentle push, while her left hand pulls gently on his right shoulder so they could face each other. 

Broly slowly turned, and saw that Jean is already naked. He averted his gaze once he was fully facing her, causing Jean to smile. She’s caressing him between his chest, shoulders and arms, with her face too close to his. Broly could feel her warm breath against his cheek, and then he spoke.

“You’re so beautiful,” Broly said, looking in her eyes. Jean smiled at him sweetly, and placed gentle kisses on his scarred cheek to the side of his lips. Broly shyly looked away, not really sure how to respond with Jean’s display of affection towards him.

“Look at me, Broly,” Jean said softly, cupping his face. Broly slowly turned his gaze back to her, and they looked at each other for a moment. Broly suddenly kissed her hard, and a surprised moan escaped her lips. Jean broke the kiss and looked Broly in the eyes.

“Slowly..,” Jean said as she caressed his scarred cheek. “Slowly..,” she repeated, and proceeded to kiss him. Broly closed his eyes and gently returned her kisses while Jean’s left hand continued caressing his back. Dazed with their exchange of passionate kisses, Broly unconsciously placed his hands around her waist.

After a few moments, he pressed her body harder against his, deepening their kiss. He trailed kisses on her jaw, then down to her neck, and on her shoulder, then back to her lips. Jean could feel his erection against his pants, and the wetness between her legs.

She took steps slowly backwards while they kiss, and when her knee pits touched the bed, she broke the kiss, and Broly made a low grunt as their lips separated.

“Take off your clothes,” Jean said, looking in his eyes. Broly blinked a few times and seems confuse about what she said. She sensed his confusion and slowly pulled up his shirt until it was off of him. Jean looked at him in awe as she caressed his broad chest, then down to his abdomen. Her hands rested on the pelt tied around his waist, then she looked him in the eyes for a moment, and removed her hands from the pelt.

Jean slowly sat on the bed, holding his gaze. She averted her eyes briefly to the pelt, then held his gaze back. Broly somehow understanding what she means, started untying the pelt around his waist. He carefully dropped it on the floor along with his shirt, then proceeds on removing his shoes and pants. 

Jean stared at his naked body, slightly gaping. Her eyes lingered at his manhood for a moment, admiring how very well endowed he is, then she looked up at him, and saw lust and need in his eyes. She took his hand and gently pulled him to her as she lays down. Jean spread her legs and Broly lays on top her, supporting his weight with his elbows, and she closed her eyes as the warmth of his body enveloped her. She could feel his hard erection against her vagina, and she let out a moan-like gasp when Broly bucked his hips, pressing his manhood harder between her thighs.

She looked at him, and they stared at each for a moment. Jean took his hand, placing it on her breast, and Broly stared between her face and her breast in surprise as his hand molds in her breast. He squeezed it gently with awe, then rubbed the nipple with his thumb. 

Jean closed her eyes and moaned softly. Broly noticing her response, placed his other hand on her other breast, giving it the same gentle squeeze while rubbing the nipple with his thumb. Jean moaned louder and pulled Broly into a passionate kiss. He trails kisses along her jaw, down to her neck, then to her breasts. Jean sighed with pleasure as he suck one nipple gently in his mouth, while squeezing her other breast with his hand.

She brushes her fingers gently through his hair, as Broly switched his attention to her other breast, sucking the nipple a little harder this time. Jean bit her bottom lip as he bucked his hips again, brushing his manhood against her slickness. Broly then kissed her between her breasts, up to her neck and back to her lips. Their kisses becoming harder and sloppy, while their bodies pressed flush against each other.

Jean slipped her hand between their bodies, reaching for his manhood. When her hand touched the head of his manhood, Broly broke the kiss and let out a surprise grunt as he looks in her eyes. Holding his gaze, Jean wrapped her fingers around the head of his penis, and slowly glided down his shaft. His body slightly twitched in response, and Jean continued gliding her fingers up and down from the head to the shaft.

Broly groans in pleasure as they kiss, while his hand squeezes her breast. Jean then rubbed the head of his penis against her vagina, and a soft moan escaped both their lips. She then broke the kiss, and looked at him as she starts inserting his penis inside of her. His eyes widened in surprise and pleasure as the head of his penis went in, then Jean whispered to him.

“You need to push it in more,” she said, face flushed. Broly did what she said, and Jean gasped as his length filled her. He moaned in pleasure and buried his face on the crook of her neck. Jean brushed the hair from his face with her fingers, then whispered to his ear.

“You need to move in and out,” Jean said. Broly lifted his head and looks at her, and gently, he glided in and out.

“Yes..,” Jean whispered between her moans, and Broly stares at her in awe and pleasure. He made low grunts through gritted teeth, while squeezing her breast gently with his free hand. 

Broly’s thrusts went rough and deep as he starts panting, and Jean would buck her hips, letting him in deeper. The sound of their love making filled the room, and they would kiss each other passionately between their moans. Jean trailed kisses from his ear, down to his neck, then shoulder, tasting the saltiness of his sweat in her tongue.

After a few moments, Jean held on his shoulders tighter and arched up, she could feel her peak coming. “Fast.. faster Broly,” she told him breathlessly. Broly complied and went faster and harder, each deep thrust burying inside of her. Both are moaning from the intense pleasure, and after a few moments, Jean shivered as waves of ecstasy flooded her entire body. She buried her face on the crook of his neck to muffle her moans as she reached her peak. 

She laid her head back on the pillow after her orgasm subsided. Broly stared at her in awe, desire and lust as he pumps harder in her. His own peak didn’t take long, as deep, labored grunts vibrated through his chest. With one more hard, deep thrust, Broly’s face contorted with pleasure, and he let out a strangled moan. 

Jean stared at him in awe as his face flushed, and his body shook from the strong orgasm. Panting, he opened his eyes and looked at her, then pressed his lips gently to hers, and Jean smiled through the kiss. He then trailed kisses on her cheek, and down to her neck, then rested his head on the pillow. Jean kissed his ear and the side of his face sweetly while brushing the sweaty hair away from his face.

After a few moments, Jean could feel him getting soft inside her. Broly pushed his body up with his strong arms and pulled his penis out from her. He laid on his belly next to her, with his right shoulder and arm draped over from her right breast, to her waist. 

Broly stares at her. Tired eyes filled with wonder as they focused on her blue orbs. Jean smiled at him sweetly, while affectionately brushing his hair with her dainty fingers. Broly returned her smile, and she kissed him softly on the shoulder.

Soon, her eyes slowly shut, and Broly watched as she falls asleep. A small smile played on his lips as he looks at her sweet face, then he closed his eyes, and they both fell in a deep slumber.

**

Meanwhile, Paragus stirred from his sleep and realized that his son is not in his bed. His eyes adjusted in the dark as he looked at the time, then his brows knit in wonder.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean found herself transported and stuck in the past. Now, she must hide her real identity from one of Earth’s greatest enemy, Frieza, while resisting her feelings from falling in love with the exiled Saiyan, Broly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you guys doin’? So, this chapter took a while.. sorry about that. Anyway, another scene borrowed from ‘The Reader’ for this chapter. Thanks and enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball Super: Broly and Dragon Ball GT. DBS: Broly is created and written by Akira Toriyama while Dragon Ball GT is written by Aya Matsui and Atsushi Maekawa. I DO NOT OWN the X-Men character Jean Grey as it is created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: Apocalypse as it is written by Bryan Singer, Simon Kinberg, Michael Dougherty and Dan Harris. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: Dark Phoenix as it is written by Simon Kinberg. I DO NOT OWN Westworld as it is created by Jonathan Nolan and Lisa Joy based on Michael Crichton’s 1973 film, Westworld. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: First Class as it is a story by Sheldon Turner and Bryan Singer. I DO NOT OWN The Reader as it is written by David Hare based on the novel ‘Der Vorleser’ by Bernhard Schlink.

The mess hall is quite busy with soldiers and employees having breakfast. Broly, Lemo and Cheelai are half-way through their meal. However, Broly is surprisingly eating less than he normally would, and is just sitting, watching the two eat. 

Broly is thinking about his love making with Jean. Scenes of their intimacy replays in his head, as he watches Lemo slurping his soup, and Cheelai chewing the meat. The sound of people eating around reminds him of their sloppy kisses and his body slapping against hers.

They had another round of passionate sex that morning, with Jean kneeling above him, and his muscular back leaning on the headboard. Broly watched her teats bounce as she went up and down on his cock. His hands squeezing her buttocks while sucking on her teat. 

He buried his face between her breast as his orgasm got nearer, and when he exploded, Jean came as well, her body shuddering above him as she held him tight. They remained in that position for a few moments, catching their breath, while Jean caresses his sweaty back. 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. They looked at each other, then Jean spoke.

“Who is it?” Jean asked, looking at the door.

“Good morning, Jean. It’s me Beriblu, Lord Frieza wants to speak with you, dear,” the voice answered from the other side of the door.

Broly and Jean looked at each other again, then the latter replied.

“Sure, I’ll be there,” Jean said, “thank you.”

“Alright,” Beriblu replied.

Both Broly and Jean were trying to sense if the short woman was gone since it’s impossible to hear her footsteps as she floats in the air. Once they were sure that she was far away, they looked at each other, and Jean kissed him, pressing her lips hard against his. 

Jean broke the kiss and smiled, biting her bottom lip. He returned the smile and gripped her waist. She gave him a quick peck on the lips, then pulled herself off of him. 

“I’m going to take a shower,” Jean said, still smiling at him.

He watched her hips swayed as she walks to the bathroom. He got up from the bed after a few seconds and started to get dressed. When Jean came out from the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel and a robe wrapped around her body, Broly was already dressed, just putting on his boots.

“You don’t wanna take a shower?” Jean asked.

“No, I’ll do it later,” Broly replied as he stood, wrapping his arms around Jean’s waist. “I forgot that Lemo and Cheelai asked me last night to join them for breakfast. They are probably at the mess hall now,” he said as he looks at the clock on the table.

Jean smiled at him, her hands resting on his chest. 

“I assume that you won’t be able to join us as you need to speak with Frieza,” Broly said as he trails kisses from her cheek to her neck. Jean closed her eyes and smiled from the sensation.

“No.. I’m sorry,” Jean said softly against his ears.

“But I will see you for lunch?” Broly asked, eyes gazing at her blue orbs.

“Of course,” she said, smiling at him sweetly. Broly returned the smile and kissed her gently on her lips, and another light kiss on her forehead.

“I’ll see you then,” Broly said as he removed his arms around her. Jean smiled at him and watched him walk to the door. He looked at her again and smiled before exiting her quarters. Jean smiled back and gave him a small nod, then the door closed. 

“Hey Broly, what’s wrong?” Lemo asked.

Broly was snapped out from his thoughts when he heard his name. “What’s that?” he asked.

Confused, Lemo only stared at him, then Cheelai spoke.

“He’s asking what’s wrong,” Cheelai said.

“With what?” Broly asked, his brows knit in confusion.

Lemo and Cheelai looked at each other. “With you!” Cheelai replied.

Broly slightly frowned. “Nothing,” he said to the two, sounding a tiny bit defensive. “Can I have some more?” he said as he reaches for more food and puts it on his plate.

Cheelai and Lemo looked at each other, confused, then continued eating.

**

“You wanted to see me?” Jean said, looking at Frieza.

“How are you, sweetling?” Frieza said as he turned to face her.

“Good.. thanks,” Jean simply replied.

Frieza is looking at Jean suspiciously with a playful grin on his lips. “Took you a while to get here..”

“I couldn’t sleep last night, so I woke up late today,” Jean replied, looking in Frieza’s eyes.

“I see..,” Frieza said as he walks closer to Jean. “Who was with you in your quarters?”

Jean’s eyes slightly widened in surprise. She swallowed before answering, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Frieza snorted. “I don’t like liars Jean. I’m simply asking you a question.. Who was with you in your quarters?”

Jean looked down briefly, then looked Frieza in the eye. “How did you know I’m with someone?”

“Hmm.. Beriblu sensed that you weren’t alone in your quarters when she delivered my message to you. So answer me now, girl..” Frieza said, narrowing his eyes at her.

It took a moment before Jean answered. “The Saiyan.. Broly.”

“Hahaha.. oh well, something about Earthling women that Saiyans could not resist,” Frieza said as he turned his back to her. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.. the way that boy looked at you when we first met tells something, hmm.”

“So what happens now?” Jean asked, raising a brow.

Frieza slightly turned his head, looking at her from the corner of his eyes. “Nothing.”

Jean’s brows knit in confusion. “Nothing?”

“Nothing,” Frieza repeated.

Unconvinced, Jean spoke, “I don’t believe you.”

“Hahaha... Oh, you’re too funny Jean, hahaha,” Frieza laughed, then cleared his throat. “I don’t have a problem with it. You see, you and Broly are becoming my new favorite servants, and so I’m giving both of you the freedom to continue whatever relationship the two of you have.”

Jean raised both brows with the word ‘ _servants_ ’, but the thought that Frieza doesn’t mind her affair with Broly makes her suspicious. “So why were you eager to know who I was with?”

Frieza looks at her reflection on the glass window that he’s facing at, “Because I simply wanted to know the truth.”

“Why?” Jean asked.

“Because there is someone who won’t be happy to know that you and Broly are together,” Frieza replied with a devilish grin.

“Who?” Jean asked curiously.

“Broly’s father, Paragus,” Frieza said as he turned to face Jean.

Jean’s eyes widened in realization. She forgot that both father and son loathes her grandfather, and her father.

“Well, I suppose you don’t know.. But Saiyans are a proud warrior race. Too proud that the thought of coupling with other species disgust them. Of course, Broly may not know about this as he wasn’t raised on his home planet, but his father… hmm,” Frieza explained with a menacing grin.

_‘This may be a problem,’_ Jean thought, and let out a small sigh.

“However, this affair of yours with Broly is not my concern, as long as both you serves me. Now, this is not the reason why I asked for you here. There are a couple of things that I want to discuss with you, Jean,” Frieza said.

“I’m listening,” Jean replied.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean found herself transported and stuck in the past. Now, she must hide her real identity from one of Earth’s greatest enemy, Frieza, while resisting her feelings from falling in love with the exiled Saiyan, Broly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How’s it going? This chapter introduces a new character, and this new character is based from ‘Maester Aemon’ of ‘Game of Thrones’. A few lines were also borrowed from the book/show. Anyway, thanks and enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball Super: Broly and Dragon Ball GT. DBS: Broly is created and written by Akira Toriyama while Dragon Ball GT is written by Aya Matsui and Atsushi Maekawa. I DO NOT OWN the X-Men character Jean Grey as it is created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: Apocalypse as it is written by Bryan Singer, Simon Kinberg, Michael Dougherty and Dan Harris. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: Dark Phoenix as it is written by Simon Kinberg. I DO NOT OWN Westworld as it is created by Jonathan Nolan and Lisa Joy based on Michael Crichton’s 1973 film, Westworld. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: First Class as it is a story by Sheldon Turner and Bryan Singer. I DO NOT OWN The Reader as it is written by David Hare based on the novel ‘Der Vorleser’ by Bernhard Schlink. I DO NOT OWN Game of Thrones as it is a part of a series of fantasy novels called A Song of Ice and Fire, written by George R. R. Martin. I DO NOT OWN Game of Thrones (fantasy drama television series) as it is created by David Benioff and D. B. Weiss for HBO.

“What’s wrong, Jean?” Broly asked as he placed one hand on her shoulder, a concern look on his face.

Jean is staring out at the vastness of space, lost in thoughts. After having lunch, she and Broly decided to go to the ship’s observation deck, just to watch the stars and spaceships outside, and also to have some quiet time together. 

But since they got to the observation deck, she hasn’t said much. She would only give short answers whenever Broly asks her something, and would only nod her head if Broly comments about a certain star or spaceship flying outside.

The warmth from Broly’s hand snapped her out from her thoughts. She looked at Broly and blinked a few times before answering, “Nothing.”

There was a hint of an unconvinced look on Broly’s face. But he gave her a small smile and a light squeeze on the shoulder instead. “Alright,” he said as he removed his hand from her shoulder. He could sense that something’s bothering her, but don’t want to push her on telling him what’s wrong if she doesn’t want to.

Broly shifted his gaze back to the smaller spaceships flying around outside, but Jean was still looking at him. She looked away after a few moments, then spoke.

“I think I’ll have to go in a few minutes, there’s someone that I need to meet,” she said.

Broly looked at her, “You mean, the man that you told me during lunch? You said Frieza wants you to work with him.”

Jean smiled as she looks at Broly. “I won’t say ‘work’ with him, it’s more like assisting him. Frieza said that he’s quite old.. and blind.”

“So what does he do if he’s blind?” Broly asked.

“Well, Frieza told me that Sir Agnar has been serving since his father, King Cold, came to power. Sir Agnar served as the Head Scientist under the Cold and Frieza Force for many years, until he got blind from a chemical accident,” Jean said, and a look of understanding displayed on Broly’s face.

“Anyway, I have to go.. I’ll see you at dinner?,” Jean said as she moved closer to Broly, placing a hand on his chest.

Broly pulled her even closer by wrapping his arm around her waist, and a surprised gasp escaped her lips. They stared at each other for a moment, then Jean spoke.

“I think we shouldn’t do this out in the open,” Jean said to him softly as she stares in his eyes.

“Why?” Broly knit his brows, confused.

Instead of answering him, Jean placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him. He returned the kiss, his lips pressing harder against hers in each second. After a few moments, Jean broke the kiss, staring at his lips. She then looked up in his eyes, and smiled. Broly pressed her body harder against his as he stares in her eyes, his smile reflecting hers. 

“Alright.. let’s continue this tonight, okay?” Jean said as she pecked on his cheek and Broly slowly removed his arms around her. She smiled at him sweetly, then turned to leave. Jean looked back to him before turning a corner, and smiled, which he returned. Broly watched her as she left, then looks out at space again, a small smile playing on his lips.

However, unbeknownst to him, a pair of eyes had been watching them from a dark corner.

**

Jean walks the hallway leading to a laboratory where she’s suppose to meet Sir Agnar. As she reached the end of the hall, she saw a huge metal door. ‘ _This must be it_ ’, she thought, and proceeded to knock on the door. 

“Come in”, a voice answered from the inside.

Jean entered the room, and saw an old man sitting by a huge metal table. Another younger guy is there too, busy with arranging files on a shelf. The younger one looked at her, and whispered something to the older man, then proceeded to leave the room.

As the door closed behind her, Jean looks at the old man, whom she thinks look like a human, ‘ _but that’s impossible’_ , she thought.

“Well, aren’t you going to introduce yourself girl?” the old man asked.

Jean eyed him for a moment before asking, “Are you Sir Agnar.. sir?”

“While I’m still alive, yes.. I suppose I am,” Sir Agnar replied.

“My name is Jean, I’m from Earth. Lord Frieza told me to assist you.. with things,” Jean said.

“And how did another Saiyan ended up serving Frieza?” Sir Agnar replied.

Jean froze in shock with what Sir Agnar said. She swallowed before asking, “Saiyan?” trying to sound confuse.

“You’re a Saiyan. I could smell Saiyan blood in you,” Sir Agnar simply answered, then looks at her.

She couldn’t explain why, but Jean felt frightened at the old man. The fact that he knows that she’s a Saiyan by the smell of her blood, gives her a feeling of both shock and fear. _‘I don’t understand_ ’, she thought with her eyes slightly widened.

Sir Agnar is looking at the direction where she’s standing, but not exactly looking at her, for he’s blind, which Jean found to be a relief, at least.

“What’s the matter?” Sir Agnar asked.

It took a moment before Jean could answer. “Who are you?” Jean asked, eyeing the old man suspiciously.

Sir Agnar slightly narrowed his eyes, then spoke. “My father, was Vegeta, the first of his name. My brother Vegeta, second of his name, reigned after him, when I had refused the throne. And he was followed by his son, Vegeta, third of his name.”

Jean is gaping and her eyes wide in shock. She couldn’t believe what she just heard. “You’re a Saiyan,” she whispered to herself in realization. _‘And you’re my great, great uncle,’_ she thought. “I thought Frieza hates Saiyans, why are you serving him?” Jean asked.

“Not him, his father.. King Cold was whom I swore my service to,” Sir Agnar replied. “I was born with a low power level, which greatly dismayed my father. So instead of naming me after him, which was a royal tradition for first born sons, he let my mother name me.”

“When my younger brother was born, he possessed a power level that impressed our father, and so he was named Vegeta,” Sir Agnar continued. “I maybe born weaker, but I was smart. Too smart that only at age 9, I was already able to craft a spaceship by myself.”

“My father, for the first time, admired me for my skills,” Sir Agnar slightly smiled of the memory. “Then one day, the young King Cold came to our planet with an offer that my father, the King, couldn’t refuse. And so the Saiyans started service under the Cold Force without any questions asked.”

“As to me, King Cold saw my potential and asked my father if he could take me to his planet to work and contribute in his kingdom. My father hesitated in the beginning, but agreed anyway. I was a young man at that time, 20 years of age if I remember correctly.”

“But the King’s council did not agree, as they said that I will take over the throne after my father, for I am the eldest. My father reasoned that I am too weak to be a King, and that he had decided that my little brother Vegeta, will follow after him.”

“The council was not convinced, for it is a strict tradition for eldest sons to take the throne after their father. So they said, ‘ _the decision will be up to you now, our Prince.’_ Sir Agnar paused, a sudden look of sadness written on his face. 

“I remember looking at my little brother, who was standing near the throne, and he was looking back at me. Somehow, we already knew that our fates would lead us into separate ways. And so that day, I declined my position as the crowned prince.”

Jean was only staring at Sir Agnar, not having any idea what to say. 

“You should sit girl, it must be tiring to just stand there, come,” Sir Agnar said.

Jean slowly walked to a chair near her and sat, looking at the old man.

“You said you’re from Earth?” Sir Agnar asked.

“Yes, sir,” Jean replied.

“Let me guess… You are Vegeta’s daughter? Vegeta the fourth..,” Sir Agnar said with a small smile.

Jean was shocked. “How did you know?”

“The same blood flows in our veins.. How is your father?” Sir Agnar asked.

“He’s very well. He married an Earthling woman, my mother. He has three children, and a new grand daughter,” Jean said, smiling.

“Ah, so he took my advice then,” Sir Agnar said, smiling.

“What advice?” Jean asked.

“When he was serving in the Frieza Force, we met once on Frieza’s home planet. I was already blind at that time, and so I didn’t know who he was when he suddenly spoke while I was alone in my laboratory and addressed me as a traitor.” Sir Agnar said.

“I was surprised and saddened when I realized that my brother’s grandson was in front of me. I knew that your father survived the destruction of our home planet, but I never had the chance to speak with him.”

“Your father was angry at me, calling me a traitor, asking me why I didn’t do anything when my family and people were slaughtered. I told him, _‘What could I do when they brought me the news? I was helpless.. blind.. frail, bound in service to King Cold.’_

“Your father did not answer, but I could feel his anger and great frustration over the death of his father, and the destruction of our planet. So I told him, _‘No one can tell you to stay or go, for you must make that choice yourself, and live with it for the rest of your days,’_ Sir Agnar paused for a moment, _‘As I have..’_

“That was the first and last time that I spoke with your father. Many years after, he turned against Frieza, finally having the chance to do so,” Sir Agnar said with a small smile.

Jean let out a sigh. Both of them were silent for a few moments, then Sir Agnar spoke again.

“Now tell me, Jean, how did you end up here?” Sir Agnar asked.

Jean explained to Sir Agnar how she ended up on Frieza’s ship, and how she was transported 25 years into the past. The old man could not believe her in the beginning, telling her that he haven’t heard of such thing. 

Jean told him that there are two more Saiyans on the ship, but Sir Agnar already knows about it, telling Jean that he would like to speak with Broly sometime. She also told him about Frieza’s plan, and how the latter wants to use her in his schemes.

The two talked for hours, mostly about how Sir Agnar could help her escape and go back to the future, which may sound impossible, but the two decided that they will work on it together without gathering much attention from the others. 

Until, a knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

“Come in,” Sir Agnar said.

A young alien came in and spoke, “It’s almost time for dinner Sir, would you like your meal to be brought here or in your quarters?”

“Ah.. Time flies.. Have it brought to my quarters, I think it’s time for me to rest,” Sir Agnar said as he stood. Jean stood from her chair and held the old man’s arm for support.

“Ah.. you’re too kind, dear, but I can still walk myself just fine,” Sir Agnar said with a smile.

Jean smiled, and slowly let go of Sir Agnar’s arm. The young alien is walking next to Sir Agnar, escorting him to his quarters.

“Tomorrow then,” Sir Agnar said as they left the laboratory.

Jean watched as they walked the hallway. She and Sir Agnar agreed that no one must know who she is until they devised a plan for her escape. It made her sad to learn that Sir Agnar had been alone most of his life. _‘Being alone in this universe is a terrible thing’_ , she remember her father telling her once, and indeed, he’s right.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean found herself transported and stuck in the past. Now, she must hide her real identity from one of Earth’s greatest enemy, Frieza, while resisting her feelings from falling in love with the exiled Saiyan, Broly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! How’s it goin’? Sorry for the delay of this chapter. Anyway, thanks and enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball Super: Broly and Dragon Ball GT. DBS: Broly is created and written by Akira Toriyama while Dragon Ball GT is written by Aya Matsui and Atsushi Maekawa. I DO NOT OWN the X-Men character Jean Grey as it is created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: Apocalypse as it is written by Bryan Singer, Simon Kinberg, Michael Dougherty and Dan Harris. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: Dark Phoenix as it is written by Simon Kinberg. I DO NOT OWN Westworld as it is created by Jonathan Nolan and Lisa Joy based on Michael Crichton’s 1973 film, Westworld. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: First Class as it is a story by Sheldon Turner and Bryan Singer. I DO NOT OWN The Reader as it is written by David Hare based on the novel ‘Der Vorleser’ by Bernhard Schlink. I DO NOT OWN Game of Thrones as it is a part of a series of fantasy novels called A Song of Ice and Fire, written by George R. R. Martin. I DO NOT OWN Game of Thrones (fantasy drama television series) as it is created by David Benioff and D. B. Weiss for HBO.

Jean is lying on her side, naked. Broly kissed her right hip, and up to her waist, which made her giggle. The two had just made love, and now Broly laid on his side, facing her. Both are staring at each other with smiles on their lips, then Broly spoke.

“You’re beautiful Jean,” Broly said, his eyes filled with admiration.

Jean puts her hand on his cheek, and sweetly smiled at him. She then traced the scar on his cheek with her thumb, then her hand went down to his chest, tracing the scar lightly with her fingers. Broly puts his hand on her waist, and after a few moments, he spoke.

“Jean?” Broly said.

“Hmm?” Jean replied, now tracing the scars on his shoulder and arm.

“I’d like to sleep here again tonight,” Broly said, and Jean looked to his eyes, meeting his gaze. “If that’s okay..” Broly added.

It took a few moments before Jean could answer. Her conversation with Frieza that morning made her realize that she might have made a mistake. That maybe, she should have not slept with him in the first place.

But how could she resist him? He’s handsome and charming, kind and gentle. How could she say no to him when he pressed his lips hard against hers as they reached her quarters, after having dinner. She’s drawn to him, and it’s not hard to tell why.

As they stood at the observation deck that afternoon, Jean was thinking if she should tell him who she really is, or tell him that what happened to them the previous night should not be taken seriously. But she would be fooling herself if she tells him that their love making was only because of a sudden urge for sex, because it wasn’t.

There was something else in it, something about the soft touches and gentle kisses, his scent and the warmth of his body. The way his black eyes looks at her, or the way his thick, dark brows furrow when she says something that confuses him.

After she met Sir Agnar that afternoon, she realized that she should tell Broly the truth. About her being transported into the past, and her real identity. Although, Sir Agnar warned her to not tell anyone anything about her, even Broly, specially him, for his father loathes her family.

But Jean realized that it’s not fair to Broly, and she decided that she would take the risk. Jean knows, that even if Broly says that he hates her father and grandfather, the truth is, he doesn’t. He may reflect his father’s anger, but deep inside, there is no real hate. Only confusion.

So Jean thought, that he might understand, or at least try to understand her, if she tells him the truth. For the first time in her life, she slept with a man whom she had only known for days, and yet, the more time she spends with him, the more it feels like she has already known him for a long time. It seems so silly, but it’s true.

Jean puts her hand again on his scarred cheek. “You are welcome to sleep here with me whenever you want,” she said to him with a tender smile. “Although.. I think we should keep this from your father for now.”

“Why?” Broly asked, eyes slightly narrowed.

Jean let out a small sigh before answering him. “I just think that, we’re not ready to tell anyone yet,” she said, brows furrowed.

Broly knit his brows and slightly pulled himself up to get a better look of her face. “But why? What’s wrong with us mating?”

Jean inwardly raised a brow with the word ‘mating.’ _‘It sounds ‘very’ Saiyan,’_ she thought. “Nothing.. it’s just.. your father might not understand, that’s all,” she said, looking up at Broly. 

Broly didn’t answer, but confusion is written on his face. Jean cupped his face, and they looked at each other, then she spoke.

“I don’t know how to explain it to you myself... But all I’m asking is, if we could keep this to ourselves for now?.. if that’s alright..” Jean said, a sincere look in her eyes. 

Broly just stared at her, thinking what to say. After a few moments, he spoke. “I guess that means I won’t be able to sleep here every night,” he said, with a half serious look on his face.

“Every night?” Jean said, an amused look on her face.

“Well.. that’s what I was hoping for..” Broly said, a smile playing on his lips as he laid down next to her again.

Jean giggled with his respond, and brushed his hair affectionately with her fingers. “I’m sorry, Broly,” she said, with a sudden look of sadness in her eyes.

Broly let out a small sigh, “I don’t really understand why, Jean.. but I trust you. So, don’t worry about it now, okay?”

The word ‘trust’ made Jean feel both touched, and sad. Sad because he’s putting his trust in her, without knowing that it might only hurt him in the end, when she tells him the truth about her. 

Jean looks at him for a few moments, then hugged him tight. _‘I wish it’s not this complicated for us…’_ she thought, as they pressed their naked bodies in a warm embrace.

**

A week had already past since Jean met Sir Agnar. The two would spend hours in the morning until late afternoon, only taking a break to get lunch, trying to figure a way back to the future. Sir Agnar had her read through some old files, hoping that they would find some answers, to no luck. 

After a whole day of research and work, Jean would look for Broly, or Broly would be waiting for her outside the laboratory, when she’s about to finish for the day. Then they would spend the rest of the evenings together, though Broly would spend some nights at the quarters that he shares with his father, to avoid suspicion.

Jean also told Broly about the DynoCaps and showed him how they work, to the latter’s amazement. She also showed him her tablet, showing him its uses and how she could track her spaceship using the device. 

Although, there was a sudden look on Broly’s face when she told him unconsciously, that with the use of the tablet, she could find and get her spaceship, then leave. Jean caught the look on his face, and she cursed herself for being careless with her words. 

She doesn’t mean it the way that Broly thinks about it, but it’s been said. And Broly is now quiet, staring at the tablet. Jean is looking at him, but he’s not meeting her gaze. He’s visibly upset, and she could feel it.

Jean doesn’t know what to say, she folded the tablet and put it away. As she was putting it back in the metal case, she’s thinking why did she have to say the word ‘leave’. She took a deep breath as she stood, then walked to Broly who’s sitting on the bed.

“Should we get dinner?” Jean said with a smile, and held out her hand to him.

Broly was staring at the door. He briefly looked at her hand, then he looked up to her face. He took her hand as he stood from the bed, but let go of it as he walks to the door. Jean looks at him as he walked past her, but he didn’t meet her gaze.

**

Both were quiet as they walked the hallways. When they got to the mess hall, they went to their usual spot. Jean was about to go to the counter to get food when Broly spoke.

“Sit, I’ll get the food,” Broly said without looking at her.

Jean looks at him as he walks to the counter, a bothered look on her face. She then sat, and looked out the window. After a minute or so, Broly came back with trays of food. Jean stares at him as he carefully put the tray in front of her, but Broly still won’t meet her gaze.

Both were quiet as they ate, which felt very awkward for Jean, and she could imagine that it feels the same for Broly. Although, he’s still clearly upset at her. When they were half-way through their meal, Jean spoke.

“Could we go to the observation deck after we eat?” Jean asked with a small smile.

Broly looks up from his food, and only nodded his head in respond. The smile on Jean’s face slowly disappeared with the way Broly responded to her. She then continued eating her meal, visibly hurt. Broly looked at her briefly while she was looking down on her food, seeing that she’s now upset.

**

Broly and Jean stood at the observation deck, both facing the huge window, looking out at space. They had been standing there for a few minutes without speaking to each other since they got there. Finally, Jean couldn’t take it anymore, and spoke.

“What’s wrong,” Jean said, looking at Broly.

Broly didn’t answer, eyes looking out the window.

Jean felt annoyed with Broly ignoring her and not wanting to talk. But she bit her tongue and tried to calm herself. After a moment, she spoke to him again.

“Broly.. Can you please look at me?” Jean asked.

Broly let out a small sigh, then turned his head and looked at her.

“What’s wrong?.. Talk to me..” Jean said, with pleading eyes.

Broly only stared at her, then looked out the window again.

Jean sighed impatiently, _‘you’re acting like a child Broly,’_ she thought. “What is it?.. Is it about what I said?.. about getting my spaceship and leave? Tell me..” Jean asked, sounding agitated.

Broly didn’t answer. His eyes focused outside the window.

Jean’s brows furrowed in frustration. “Broly!” she called his name.

Broly looked at her. “Is that what you want.. to leave?” he said, gazing at her intently.

Jean was taken aback with his question. “No.. it’s not..” she said, shaking her head.

“So you won’t leave?” Broly asked.

Jean doesn’t know what to say. “I will.. at some point.. I have t-,” Broly cuts her off.

“Why?” he asked.

“Because I don’t belong here,” she said, looking in his eyes. “I’m not supposed to be here.. this is not where I was heading..”

“Where were going?” Broly asked.

Jean thought for a moment before answering. “Namek.. I was going to planet Namek.”

Broly’s brows furrowed. “But you told Frieza that you weren’t going anywhere specific..”

“I lied, okay?.. I had to, Broly. You know what Frieza is, you can’t trust him, and he’s using everyone of us to his evil schemes,” Jean said. “I’m sorry, Broly.. I really am..”

Broly removed his gaze from her and looked back out the window.

Jean looked at Broly helplessly, not sure what else to say to him. She looked out the window for a moment, then spoke again.

“I’m sorry if I will have to leave.. but I have to,” Jean said, as she looks at him. “But it doesn’t mean that you’re not important to me.. you are,” she said as she puts her hand on his arm.

Broly looks at her, hurt and confusion written on his face. “If I’m really important to you, then you won’t go,” he said, and turned to leave.

Jean watched him as he walked away, blinking back the tears threatening to fall. She looked at her reflection on the glass window, and tears spilled from her eyes as she remembers a painful memory.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean found herself transported and stuck in the past. Now, she must hide her real identity from one of Earth’s greatest enemy, Frieza, while resisting her feelings from falling in love with the exiled Saiyan, Broly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys? Hope everyone’s doing well. I hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball Super: Broly and Dragon Ball GT. DBS: Broly is created and written by Akira Toriyama while Dragon Ball GT is written by Aya Matsui and Atsushi Maekawa. I DO NOT OWN the X-Men character Jean Grey as it is created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: Apocalypse as it is written by Bryan Singer, Simon Kinberg, Michael Dougherty and Dan Harris. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: Dark Phoenix as it is written by Simon Kinberg. I DO NOT OWN Westworld as it is created by Jonathan Nolan and Lisa Joy based on Michael Crichton’s 1973 film, Westworld. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: First Class as it is a story by Sheldon Turner and Bryan Singer. I DO NOT OWN The Reader as it is written by David Hare based on the novel ‘Der Vorleser’ by Bernhard Schlink. I DO NOT OWN Game of Thrones as it is a part of a series of fantasy novels called A Song of Ice and Fire, written by George R. R. Martin. I DO NOT OWN Game of Thrones (fantasy drama television series) as it is created by David Benioff and D. B. Weiss for HBO.

A couple of days have already past since Jean and Broly last talked. Jean is at Sir Agnar’s laboratory, reading through a bunch of old files. But she’s now staring blankly at the wall, lost in thoughts.

“Are you done?” Sir Agnar asked.

Jean was snapped out from her thoughts when she heard Sir Agnar’s voice. “Oh, not yet,” she replied as she starts flipping pages.

“You’ve gone quiet there for a few moments.. Everything alright?” Sir Agnar asked.

“Yes.. everything’s alright,” Jean said, briefly looking at Sir Agnar.

There was a short silence between them for a moment, then the older Saiyan spoke again.

“I’m maybe blind, but I can tell if something’s wrong.. Tell me, is it Broly?” Sir Agnar said with a small smile.

Jean looks at him. She let out a small sigh, then spoke. “Yes..,” she answered in almost a whisper.

“Ah.. young love,” the old man said with a smile.

Jean almost rolled her eyes with what Sir Agnar said. “I don’t know if I love him yet.. I just met him,” she said as she looks back on the files in her hand.

“In love or not, doesn’t matter.. What’s important is, you care for each other. You haven’t spoken with him for days now, what happened?” Sir Agnar asked.

Jean looked up from the papers that she’s reading. “How did you know?”

“You always leave on time, but lately you’ve been working late. It’s not hard to tell why,” Sir Agnar said.

Jean was quiet for a moment, then she spoke. “I accidentally told him that I will have to leave this spaceship.. someday,” she said with sadness on her face.

Sir Agnar slightly nodded his head. “I think I can understand why he’s upset,” he said with eyes slightly narrowed, then Jean looks at him. “It’s not wise to build a relationship with someone if you know that you can’t commit to it.”

Jean was quiet for a moment. What Sir Agnar said made so much sense, and it makes her feel both guilty and stupid.

“Even if you don’t mean to leave now, it doesn’t mean that you won’t.. because you will, you have to. I think what makes him feel that way, is that you were not honest with him. Second, false hope. He realized that you gave him false hope,” Sir Agnar said as he stood from where he’s sitting.

Hurt and sadness displayed on Jean’s face. She never had the intention to give Broly false hopes, but now she realized that she did. “I didn’t mean to hurt him.. I’m not even suppose to tell him who I really am..”

“But you already did,” Sir Agnar said with a small smile.

“What do you mean?” Jean asked.

“You’ve already let him see parts of yourself when you befriended him, and he saw more of who you are when the two of you got closer, and he did the same for you too,” Sir Agnar said, and Jean looked down in realization to what the older Saiyan have said.

“It’s not your fault, child. We are just mortals, and the gods have fashioned us for love. That is our great glory, and our great tragedy,” Sir Agnar said, putting a hand on Jean’s shoulder.

After a moment, there was a knock on the door. It’s almost lunch time, and Sir Agnar will have to go to his quarters to have his meal. A younger alien came in to escort Sir Agnar to his quarters, and before they leave, the older Saiyan told her that he won’t come back after lunch for he needs to rest, as he’s not feeling well. 

As the door closed, Jean was left alone in the laboratory, thinking of what Sir Agnar said. After a few moments, she too, decided to get lunch. When she got to the mess hall, she quickly scanned the place, hoping to see Broly. But she’s not surprised that he’s not there. 

Jean hasn’t seen Broly since they last talked, and she suspects that he’s avoiding her. The mess hall is quite busy, and their usual spot is occupied by other soldiers, to Jean’s disappointment. She proceeded to get food at the counter, and was able to get a vacant spot by the windows. She would look out the window as she eats, then suddenly, a voice spoke.

“May I?” said a voice coming from her right.

Jean whipped her head as the voice distracted her from thoughts. She looked to her right, and saw a familiar face.

“All the other seats are occupied,” Paragus added.

Jean looked at him for a moment, then nodded her head. Paragus sat down across from her, so they are facing each other.

“I heard that Lord Frieza sent to you assist the old Sir Agnar,” Paragus said.

Jean looked up from her food, “Yes”

Paragus nodded his head, then spoke again. “He ‘was’ a Saiyan prince.. did he tell you that?” Paragus asked.

Jean looked at him again, “Yes, he did.. as a matter of fact I think he ‘is still’ a prince.”

“Of an annihilated race.. of course,” Paragus said sarcastically as he took a bite of his food, and Jean faked a small smile as a respond to what he said.

“His brother, Vegeta the second, was a ‘weak’ king. But, he was fair and just, which the Saiyans liked about him,” Paragus said. “But his nephew, Vegeta the third… vicious and stupid,” he said as he took another bite of his food.

There was silence between them for a few moments, then he spoke again. “Well, it was nice talking to you, Jean,” Paragus said. He briefly looked her in the eye, then stood and left.

Sharing a table with Paragus was awkward enough, but the thought that he knows her name was surprising. They never actually met formally, so she wonder if Broly told his father her name. _‘Did he ask Broly about me?’_ Jean wonder as she watched Paragus leave the mess hall.

**

Jean walks the empty hallways as she heads back to the laboratory. Half of the day had past, and she wonders if it will be another day of not seeing Broly. _‘I miss him and I wonder how he is,’_ she thought a she nears the laboratory. 

She badly wants to talk to him, but thought that maybe she should give it a bit more time. She lazily went in the laboratory, not knowing that Broly is watching her from a corner.

Broly had been following her since the morning when she left her quarters, and when she went to the mess hall for breakfast, then to the laboratory. After a few hours, he went by the laboratory again to watch her as she went to the mess hall for lunch, and now back again at the laboratory.

He dreamt of her the previous night. He doesn’t always have dreams when he sleeps, so seeing her in his dream felt both warm and surprising. In his dream, he was at a strange but beautiful place, where the ground and the mountains are covered in green.

The sky is not yellow like what he’s used to, but blue. And there are small winged creatures flying above making delightful chirping sounds. Apart from the green plants covering the ground, there are also unusual, but pretty looking plants that has a pleasant scent in it.

He kept walking and reached a cliff, where Jean is standing, facing away from him. She was wearing something that has a hint of yellow color to it, and it’s so long that he couldn’t see her feet, but it shows her smooth neck, shoulders and back. 

Her beautiful auburn hair blowing in the wind, as the sun shines on her pale skin. Jean is looking at a vast amount of water below the cliff, and as he got nearer to her, she turned and looked at him. She smiled brightly, and held out her hands.

He walked closer to her, and took her hands in his as he stared in her eyes. Her eyes, that are blue as the sky and the water beneath them. And her lips, that are as red as the pretty plants that he saw while walking.

He shakily let out a sigh, awed with her beauty. Jean pressed her lips gently to his, and he deepened their kiss as he pulled her closer to him. Then, he opened his eyes and was met with darkness. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he realized that he was in his quarters. _‘It was a dream,’_ he realized and he looked over to his left, and saw his father sleeping in his bed.

He laid his head back on the pillow, and stared on the ceiling. _‘But it felt so real,’_ he thought, as he thinks about his dream. He couldn’t go back to sleep after waking from the dream, and so he waited until morning and decided that he needs to see Jean.

When he saw her left her quarters that morning, he wanted to call her, but couldn’t bring his self to do so. He’s wondering if she’s upset with him, after he walked away from her two nights ago. He didn’t mean to leave her like that, but he was very upset after she told him that she would have to leave someday.

He doesn’t want her to go, but couldn’t ask her to stay either. Although, he wonders what she would say if he ask her not to leave. He wished that she had told him earlier, then maybe it won’t be as difficult to understand or accept, that she’s leaving him.

But there was something else that he felt, more than being upset. He felt hurt. He felt hurt in a way that he hasn’t felt before. He was upset with her, and he is still, but he couldn’t stop thinking about her. And the absence of her touch and kisses only makes the pain inside him worse.

He needs her, he realized. Not because she’s beautiful, or he misses mating with her, but because he needs her. He needs her smiles and laugh, the warmth of her touch, her tender voice and sweet eyes. Everything about her is what he wants and need, and it pains him now that he could only see her from a distance.

Broly watched as Jean went in the laboratory. When the door closed, he stepped out from the corner where he was hiding at, wondering if it will be another day without spending with Jean. He stood there for a few moments, just staring at the door, then turned and left.

As he is walking, he’s thinking about the thought that had been in his head since he and Jean last talked. He realized, what’s the point of mating with her if she would leave in the end? His father told him that Saiyans would only mate with one person for the rest of their life. And even if he wants Jean to be his mate, how could he ask her to stay with him if she has to leave?

He couldn’t decide what to do, and he has been thinking about it for days. At one point, he thought that maybe he should just stop seeing Jean, just let her leave if that’s what she wants, but he quickly shook the idea off his head. He can’t do that. He feels like he would lose control over himself if he sees her leaving with her spaceship, just like when he lost control after his father shot Ba’s ear off.

Although, there is one option that he’s considering, which would make his father very angry if he tells him. It makes Broly sad thinking about it, but he’s sure that his father would say no anyway if he tells him that he wants Jean to be his mate.

All because Jean is not a Saiyan, but an Earthling. The Saiyan tradition doesn’t make sense to him, and his father would probably think that she’s weak. _‘But she’s not,’_ Broly thought as he stood at the observation deck, staring out at space.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean found herself transported and stuck in the past. Now, she must hide her real identity from one of Earth’s greatest enemy, Frieza, while resisting her feelings from falling in love with the exiled Saiyan, Broly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How are you? So.. I kind of struggled writing this chapter, that’s why it took a little long to get it posted. Anyway, Jean and Broly are always trying to change my plot, haha. But I must say that I like how they are carrying their story. Thanks and enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball Super: Broly and Dragon Ball GT. DBS: Broly is created and written by Akira Toriyama while Dragon Ball GT is written by Aya Matsui and Atsushi Maekawa. I DO NOT OWN the X-Men character Jean Grey as it is created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: Apocalypse as it is written by Bryan Singer, Simon Kinberg, Michael Dougherty and Dan Harris. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: Dark Phoenix as it is written by Simon Kinberg. I DO NOT OWN Westworld as it is created by Jonathan Nolan and Lisa Joy based on Michael Crichton’s 1973 film, Westworld. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: First Class as it is a story by Sheldon Turner and Bryan Singer. I DO NOT OWN The Reader as it is written by David Hare based on the novel ‘Der Vorleser’ by Bernhard Schlink. I DO NOT OWN Game of Thrones as it is a part of a series of fantasy novels called A Song of Ice and Fire, written by George R. R. Martin. I DO NOT OWN Game of Thrones (fantasy drama television series) as it is created by David Benioff and D. B. Weiss for HBO.

Jean is standing on a cliff, wearing a long, dark coat. Her hair is blowing in the wind, and her eyes would narrow each time the wind blows hard. Frieza’s spaceship has landed on his home planet, and they were met with a harsh winter season.

It turned out, the damage caused by the fire more than a week ago is bigger than they thought, and they don’t have some of the resources needed to have it fixed. So, Frieza decided to take a detour by going to his home planet, taking the whole crew with him.

Jean had been working alone at the laboratory for almost two days now. Sir Agnar had fallen ill, and has not been able to leave his bed. She visited him the previous day, to the old man’s surprise. Today however, she meant to visit him in the morning before going to the laboratory, but the sudden news about the spaceship having an emergency landing on Frieza’s planet surprised everyone, and her.

She found out the news from the bartender, Deenah, who works at the bar at the mess hall, when the two had a conversation that morning.

“Quite busy today, huh?” Jean greeted Deenah, who was busy writing a list.

“Oh, hello there! Yeah.. need to get this done before we land,” Deenah replied.

“What do you mean land?” Jean asked, confuse.

“Oh you don’t know? Oh well, ‘it was’ a sudden change of destination, but yeah.. we’re having a detour on Lord Frieza’s planet,” Deenah simply explained.

“When was this decided? I didn’t know we were… No one told me,” Jean said.

“I’m sure it was decided ‘late’ last night.. but hey, you’re not the only one who’s surprised with the news, everyone is. I heard from a soldier that the damage from the fire was pretty bad, so they don’t have a choice but to get it fixed before we head to our ‘real’ destination, or wherever that is,” Deenah said, saying the last words in a mumble.

After her conversation with Deenah, Jean headed to the observation deck and watched as they near Frieza’s planet. It’s dark pink and purple in color, and bigger than Earth too she suspects. Deenah told her that it’s probably going to be winter by now on Frieza’s planet, and she was right.

Jean rarely experience winter this cold, back on Earth. Even the snow isn’t this heavy in West City during winter. It’s in the mountains where Goku and his family live, that she would experience a truly cold winter, when she and her family visits them during the holidays. 

Watching the landscape from the cliff where she’s standing gives a good view of what Frieza’s planet is like, and it’s not bad actually. There’s definitely an abundance of plant life on the planet, and it reminds her so much of Earth.

The trees and the plants, the snow on the hills, reminds her of the days when she would train with her brothers and father, together with Goku and his sons, and his granddaughter. And those, were her happiest days.

Jean was lost in thoughts as she stood on the cliff, reminiscing of her childhood. Suddenly, the voice she had been longing to hear, called her name.

“Jean..,” Broly said her name quietly.

Jean quickly turned around, and saw Broly standing a few steps from her. A look of longing and joy displays on his face, and the sight of him had her blinking back her tears. Broly held out both his hands, slowly taking steps to her.

Jean on the other hand quickly walked to him, hugging him tight as she buries her face on his chest. Broly wrapped his arms tight around her, nuzzling the top of her head and into her hair, inhaling her scent.

Jean didn’t realize how much she missed him until now. She found herself clinging onto him, afraid that he might leave her soon. Broly tilted her chin up, and cradled her face in his hands as he stares in her eyes. Tears flow from her blue orbs, and he wipes them gently with his thumbs. 

Jean smiled sweetly at him despite her tears still threatening to fall. He returned the smile, but with a worried look on his face. She pressed her lips to his, and Broly deepened their kiss as he wraps his arms around her again.

After a few moments, he broke the kiss and looked in her eyes. “I’m sorry, Jean.. I didn’t meant t-,”

Jean cuts him off by kissing him again, and after a moment, she broke the kiss. “Don’t..,” she said, staring in his eyes. “It’s not your fault, it’s mine..,” she continued as she cupped his cheek. “I wasn’t honest with you.. I didn’t tell you the truth,” she said, and shifted her eyes as she took a deep breath. “But now I will.”

Broly stared at her, confusion displayed on his face. “The reason why I need to leave, is because I’m not from this time,” Jean said, and Broly slowly removed his arms from her, brows furrowed. “I came twenty-five years from the future.. If I go to Earth now, I would see myself as an infant.”

Shock and confusion filled Broly’s face. “How?” he asked.

“I don’t know.. I left earth almost three weeks ago, intending to go to planet Namek. But along the way, something happened that I couldn’t explain what. All I remember was that, I passed out, and when I woke up, I was aboard Frieza’s ship,” Jean explained.

She reached for his hand, and held it with both her hands, squeezing it gently. “Please.. I know everything I said doesn’t make sense to you, but it’s the truth.. And I’m sorry if I didn’t tell you in the beginning.. I was..,” Jean briefly looked down as she held back her tears, “afraid.. I was alone, and confuse.. I’m sorry,” she said the last words in a whisper as tears fall from her eyes.

Broly is moved with the sight of Jean crying. Seeing her beautiful face filled with sadness, angers and saddens him. Angry in a way that he feels helpless, not knowing what to do to make her pain and sadness go away. 

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. “It’s alright… it’s alright, Jean,” he whispered to her ear. “I’m right here.. I won’t leave you,” he said as he pats her head, “I promise,” he said, as Jean clung to him, burying her face in his neck.

As the winds blew harder, the two decided to go inside the spaceship. They started kissing as soon as they reached her quarters, and both trying not to break their kiss as they hastily removed their clothes. They laid down, with Broly atop, his warm body pressed flush against hers.

He trailed hungry kisses from her neck to her breasts, and Jean let out a moan when he sucked her teat hard in his mouth. Then, he moved to her other teat while kneading her other breast with his hand. After a few moments, he trailed kisses down on her belly, then to her thighs. 

Then, he positioned himself, and swiftly buried his cock inside her. He groaned in pleasure, as Jean gasped in surprise. Broly saw a hint of pain on Jean’s face, and spoke.

“Are you okay?” he asked, brows furrowed with worry.

Jean nodded her head before she could answer. “I’m alright.. maybe, try to go in slowly next time,” she said tenderly, with a small, reassuring smile.

An apologetic look displayed on Broly’s face. He kissed her gently on the forehead, on her nose, then on her lips. He trailed kisses on her cheek to her ear, and whispered a mumbled ‘I’m sorry,’ and Jean softly giggled. He then started thrusting in her, slowly burying his cock deep in her.

He never thought that going in this slow could bring so much pleasure to both of them. He watched as her eyes slightly flutters, and her lips parted whenever she lets out a soft moan. At some point, he felt the need to go faster, but tried to do it as gentle as possible, not wanting to cause her pain again.

Their love making was passionately slow, but as they took their time, they both discovered that it actually brought them more intimately close to each other. As they laid on their sides, Broly watched as Jean falls asleep, while brushing his fingers through her beautiful hair.

That morning, when he decided to finally talk to her, he meant to ask her why she didn’t tell him her plan of leaving? Why wasn’t she truthful to him? But when he saw her standing on the cliff, hair blowing in the wind, all the questions in his head disappeared.

All he wanted to do was to hold her tight and kiss her. He couldn’t understand, but when he saw her face, his anger and frustration were replaced with longing and happiness. He knew that he misses her so much despite of still being upset with her, but he never knew how much he really missed her until she was within his arms reach.

And then he told her the truth. He was shocked and confused, but none of what she said changed the way he feels for her. Although, he knows that she would still leave, but at least now he understands why. They could talk about that later, for now, he just wants to stare at her beautiful, sleeping face. 

He kissed her forehead, and Jean stirred, slightly opening her sleepy eyes. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arm around his waist as she laid her head on his arm. He wrapped his other arm around her, and closed his eyes as he kissed the top of her head.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean found herself transported and stuck in the past. Now, she must hide her real identity from one of Earth’s greatest enemy, Frieza, while resisting her feelings from falling in love with the exiled Saiyan, Broly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry if it took so long for this chapter to get posted. Anyway, I just have a thought, I know most people think that Broly is Tarzan-like, and we all know why, and I can agree with that myself too, although, I don’t believe he’s that naive. The thing is, he kinda reminds me of a couple of characters like Hercules (because of his built and strength) and Conan the Barbarian (again due to his built, and his scars). I don’t know, I guess it’s just me.. but let me know your thoughts too! Thanks and Enjoy! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball Super: Broly and Dragon Ball GT. DBS: Broly is created and written by Akira Toriyama while Dragon Ball GT is written by Aya Matsui and Atsushi Maekawa. I DO NOT OWN the X-Men character Jean Grey as it is created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: Apocalypse as it is written by Bryan Singer, Simon Kinberg, Michael Dougherty and Dan Harris. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: Dark Phoenix as it is written by Simon Kinberg. I DO NOT OWN Westworld as it is created by Jonathan Nolan and Lisa Joy based on Michael Crichton’s 1973 film, Westworld. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: First Class as it is a story by Sheldon Turner and Bryan Singer. I DO NOT OWN The Reader as it is written by David Hare based on the novel ‘Der Vorleser’ by Bernhard Schlink. I DO NOT OWN Game of Thrones as it is a part of a series of fantasy novels called A Song of Ice and Fire, written by George R. R. Martin. I DO NOT OWN Game of Thrones (fantasy drama television series) as it is created by David Benioff and D. B. Weiss for HBO.

Jean and Broly are walking through the snow. The day is finer than the previous day, with a little more sun shining behind the clouds, and the winds blowing lightly. They talk about things as they walk, like Broly telling Jean that he hasn’t seen snow in his life, and asked her where it’s coming from, or how it’s formed.

She would answer his every question with a smile, and he would stare at her intently as she talks, their hands intertwined as they walk. Sometimes, even if he already understands, he would still ask her to repeat herself, just so he could listen to her voice.

He likes listening to her. He likes hearing her voice, specially when she speaks to him tenderly, or when she says his name sweetly.

They are walking on a hill slope covered with snow, just under the cliff where they were standing the previous day. The trees and the plants are frozen, and Broly would look down to his feet each time they sink in the snow.

“Let’s go sit over there,” Jean said, briefly pointing to a huge rock under a tree, and pulled Broly by his hand. There was a moment of silence between them, as they look around the surroundings. Then, Broly spoke.

“How will you go back?” he asked, looking at her.

Jean looks at him, and it took a moment for her to answer. “I don’t know,” she said, and slightly shrugged her shoulders. “I’d been researching for days, but I still haven’t found anything.. and I’m starting to doubt that I would even find anything,” she said, and looked up to the sky.

Broly was quiet as he stared at her, then he spoke again. “How long will it take?.. for you to figure out something?”

Jean looks at him and smiled. “I don’t have an answer to that,” she said, and slightly shook her head. “It might take weeks, months.. or even years. Besides, I don’t want to think about it now,” she said as she stood, and walked over to a frozen flower on the ground.

Broly watched her for a moment, then he looked at the horizon, thinking of what she said. Suddenly, his head whipped to his right shoulder when it was hit with a snowball. He looked to where it came from and saw Jean, her face glowing with mischief as she giggles.

His confusion was replaced with a smile as he asked her, “what was that for?”

Jean, who’s carrying more snowballs in her arm replied, “Come on, it’s a snowball fight!” she replied, and threw another at him. “If you lose, no sex for two days,” Jean said with a playful smile.

“Sex?” he asked with a raised brow.

Jean rolled her eyes, “I meant ‘mating’,” she said.

Broly’s brows furrowed, and he quickly stood, a smile forming on the corner of his mouth. “And what if you lose?”

“It would be a surprise,” she replied with her playful smile.

“Hm,” Broly said as he looks at her with a raised brow. He knelt on one knee and started scooping up handfuls of snow. Jean watched him as he gathered snow. When he lifted his head to look at her, she threw a snowball at him and it splatted against his face.

Broly shook his head to rid of the snow on his face, while Jean was laughing. Suddenly, a snowball landed square on her face, and Jean gasped in surprise. Now, it was Broly’s turn to laugh, and the two started throwing snowballs at each other.

Jeans laughs heartily as they played like small children. Broly is able to dodge most of her attacks, while she tries not to fall on the ground whenever Broly throws a huge snowball at her. Finally, a huge one hit Broly square on the face, and Jean giggled in triumph.

Instead of throwing a snowball at her, he gave her a playfully angry look and started running towards her. Jean squealed as she giggles, and ran away from him. Broly would throw snowballs at her while chasing her, and she would attack back with the remaining snowballs in her arm.

Jean ran into the woods and hid behind a huge tree when she realized that Broly wasn’t chasing after her. She took the time to catch her breath as she waits for him, and scooped a huge snowball in her hand.

After a moment, she started hearing the heavy crunch of footsteps in the snow, and smiled. She very slightly stuck her head out from behind the tree, peeking. It suddenly felt weird because she didn’t see him, so she stuck her head out more, and still doesn’t see him.

She felt worried, thinking that maybe they lost each other. She stepped out from behind the tree and called him as she looks around, “Broly?” but there was no respond. She called again after a moment, still no respond. As she was about to run back to the direction where she came from, Broly suddenly jumped on her back, wrapping his arms around her.

Jean yelped in surprise and they fell over the ground. Her face is beaming with laughter as she looks at Broly, who is laughing too. As their laughter subsided, they gazed at each other, Broly looking down at her with awe in his eyes.

Something about her disheveled hair, the rise and fall of her chest, and her red, plump lips. The winter, the snow around them, makes her eyes look even bluer, and her red hair more vivid. Her skin, almost as pale as the snow, while her cheeks are red from laughing.

He stared at her, as if trying to memorize every corner and shape of her face, then he spoke. “You’re incredibly beautiful, Jean”

She smiled at him tenderly, and cupped his scarred cheek with one hand, her thumb lightly rubbing his cheek. “Would you go with me when I leave?” Jean asked, a thought that she had been thinking to ask him. “I know that it’s not right for me to ask you.. but I just want to know.”

It took a moment for Broly to answer. He let out a small sigh, then spoke.

“I’ll never leave your side, Jean,” he paused, placing his hand over her hand on his cheek. “And I promise, that I will protect you, from any harm.. I go where you go,” he said, staring intensely in her eyes.

Tears starts to form in her eyes. “What about your father? You would abandon him, for me?” she asked as she sat, looking up at Broly.

Broly looked down briefly, then spoke, “My father is important to me, he’s the only person I’ve known my whole life.. And then I met you..,” he said, and moved closer to Jean. “I love my father, but he will never want us to be together, just because you’re not a Saiyan,” he paused, and held her hand, “I don’t know what I will do without you.”

“But I’m not even from this time,” Jean said in almost a whisper, her tears threatening to fall.

“Does it matter?” Broly asked.

A tear dropped from her eye as she spoke, “No.. it doesn’t matter,” Jean said as she briefly cupped his face, and her tears fell as she hugs him tight, and Broly buried his face in the crook of her neck.

**

The snow had started falling again when they decided to walk back to the ship. The winds are blowing harder while they walk, and Jean placed her hand on her chest as she slightly shivered from the cold. Broly immediately sensed that she’s cold, and quickly untied the pelt around his waist.

He wrapped it around her, and Jean briefly gave him a look of surprise. She smiled warmly to him and said, “Thank you.” He smiled back, and puts his arm around her shoulder to keep her warmer, as they continued to walk.

As they neared the ship, unbeknownst to them, Paragus is watching them from a distance, with a disapproving look on his face.

**

“You wanted to speak with me, Captain?” Cheelai said, as she enters a gloomy room. The man she addressed, is sitting on a desk.

“I did, indeed,” Captain Darik said. “I just have a question and a favor to ask, if you don’t mind?”

“No, I don’t mind,” Cheelai said.

“I was informed that you stole a galactic patrol spaceship before you signed up to the Frieza Force,” the Captain said, as he stood. “The thing is, you didn’t give that information out when you joined the Force.. you lied.”

Shocked, Cheelai was unable to respond. _‘Shit.. what am I gonna say?’_ she thought as she looks down to her feet.

“Well.. should I give the order to have you removed from the Force and send you back to your home planet so you could face the charges against you? Hm?” Darik asked, arms crossed as he walked closer to Cheelai.

“N- No, please don’t, Sir. They’ll put me in jail if you send me back,” Cheelai pleaded.

“Of course they will. And I suspect that you will face more charges apart from stealing a spaceship, am I right?” Darik said and Cheelai only nodded her head and looked down. “But.. what if, we help each other instead? What do you say?” Darik asked with a grin and Cheelai looked up at him, a confuse look on her face.

“Are you friends with Jean?” Darik asked as he turned his back to her, and walked to a chair behind the desk.

Cheelai blinked a few times before answering, “Uh.. I guess. I don’t hang out much with her though.”

“Is there anyone you know who’s close with her?” Darik asked as he sat.

“Hm, she and Broly are undeniably close. In fact, I feel like ‘they’re more than’ friends,” Cheelai said with a snort.

“Is that so?.. Well, what I want you to do is to spy on them. But I’d like you to focus more on Jean. And, I want you to report to me everyday. Do that favor for me, and I will have your criminal records removed back on your planet. Do we have a deal?” Darik asked with a raised brow.

Cheelai thought for a moment before answering. She doesn’t really want to spy on Broly, he is her friend. But Jean, she had been intrigued about her too since the first time she saw her at the old quarters with Broly.

She swallowed before answering, “You got yourself a deal, Captain.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean found herself transported and stuck in the past. Now, she must hide her real identity from one of Earth’s greatest enemy, Frieza, while resisting her feelings from falling in love with the exiled Saiyan, Broly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys? I know it’s been soo loong since I last posted a chapter, sorry. Been busy a lot lately, plus, I had to make some changes with the plot again... and that took time to think about. Anyway, Broly and Jean are back:) I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball Super: Broly and Dragon Ball GT. DBS: Broly is created and written by Akira Toriyama while Dragon Ball GT is written by Aya Matsui and Atsushi Maekawa. I DO NOT OWN the X-Men character Jean Grey as it is created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: Apocalypse as it is written by Bryan Singer, Simon Kinberg, Michael Dougherty and Dan Harris. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: Dark Phoenix as it is written by Simon Kinberg. I DO NOT OWN Westworld as it is created by Jonathan Nolan and Lisa Joy based on Michael Crichton’s 1973 film, Westworld. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: First Class as it is a story by Sheldon Turner and Bryan Singer. I DO NOT OWN The Reader as it is written by David Hare based on the novel ‘Der Vorleser’ by Bernhard Schlink. I DO NOT OWN Game of Thrones as it is a part of a series of fantasy novels called A Song of Ice and Fire, written by George R. R. Martin. I DO NOT OWN Game of Thrones (fantasy drama television series) as it is created by David Benioff and D. B. Weiss for HBO.

_‘Rocket Man’ plays on a music player mounted inside the spaceship’s wall. Jean is sitting on a chair, reading a book, both feet on the small table. She would take a sip of wine from a drink can while she reads, when the alarms suddenly went on._

_Jean was startled and immediately went up the ladder, running to the pilot’s control panel. As she sat, she saw out the spaceship’s dashboard a very bright, massive light, and it seems to be pulling her spaceship into it, along with the rocks floating in space._

_She panicked, and tried resisting whatever gravity is pulling her spaceship in, but the screens on the control panel all says ‘error’. The light gets blinding as the spaceship gets closer to it, and Jean closed her eyes, now resolving to use her pyschokinesis to stop the spaceship from being absorbed._

_Her efforts seemed to be not working though. She’s frightened, and couldn’t focus, and her spaceship is only meters away from being absorbed. She swallowed hard as she stares into the blinding light, then closed her eyes again, and tried once more to resist the light’s force._

_She started to scream as she desperately tried to flee from the force, a fiery aura slowly surrounding her. She briefly opened her eyes, her blue orbs now flaming, in time to witness the massive light enveloping her and her spaceship. She then quickly shut her eyes as she screamed in fear and desperation, and then it all went black…._

Jean’s eyes flew open as she wakes up from the dream, her chest slightly heaving. When her eyes adjusted to the dark, she realized that she’s in her quarters. She looked to her left, and saw Broly’s sleeping form next to her, the sight of his face calmed her.

He’s lying on his side, soundly asleep, and lightly snoring. ‘ _He sleeps like a baby,’_ Jean thought, and her lips slowly curled into a smile as she stares at him. She gently brushed the hair away from his face with her fingers as she thinks about her dream.

It seemed real to her. ‘ _Could it be what happened?’_ she thought, _‘but it doesn’t make sense...’_ But of course, everything doesn’t make sense. She can’t really rely to a dream or _‘memory?’_ but, it won’t hurt to do some research about some bright light suddenly appearing in space.

She moved closer to Broly, and could feel his warmth radiating into her body. She stared at him for a few more minutes, then slowly, she drifted back to sleep as her eyes fluttered shut.

When morning came, she woke up without Broly next to her. Then, there was a look of surprise on her face when she realized that his pelt is draped over her. Such sweetness made her smile to herself, but she also wondered why would he leave without the pelt.

_‘He would never go anywhere without this..,’_ she inwardly told herself as she got up from bed, brows furrowed. She folded the pelt instead and put it on the bed, then she hopped in the shower.

She was drying her hair with a towel when she got out of the bathroom, a robe wrapped around her body. She looked at the time and it says 07:42:45, ‘ _good,’_ she thought. She’s planning to go to the laboratory first to leave a note saying that she will have to do something in the morning and she might not be able to come back until the afternoon.

Jean spoke with Deenah the previous day, and she found out from her that there is a woman living in an old town, north of Frieza’s castle, who has the ability to communicate with people who are far away, or even in distant planets.

She had tried herself many times to reach her brother Yarron, who is also a telepath, and to Dende, but she couldn’t. She suspects that it’s because she’s in the past, and both people she’s trying to communicate with are in the future.

Jean thought that it won’t hurt to try her luck with this woman who is called ‘Neve.’ But of course, there is a question that she couldn’t ask Deenah when they talked, and she’s not sure whether she should tell this ‘Neve’ either… if it’s possible to communicate to people from the future.

When she was ready, she left her quarters and walked the hallways leading to the laboratory. As she got in, she was surprised to see Sir Agnar sitting in front of a huge screen. The old man might be blind, and one would probably wonder how he could type in the letters and words correctly.

But Sir Agnar said that he knows which buttons to press and letters to type like the back of his hand. “I’d been doing this my whole life,” he once told Jean. So seeing him working in front of the screen warmed her heart, it’s nice to see him back.

“You’re back! You’re feeling better now?” Jean asked with glee as she walked to where Sir Agnar is sitting.

“Ah,” the old man raised his head a bit, “I didn’t expect you to be this early,” he said with a smile as he stopped what he’s doing and turned. “I was feeling a bit better today, so I decided to come here, and might as well do some work. Lying in bed was extremely boring.”

Jean smiled, “I’m very glad you’re feeling better now, Sir Agnar,” she said as she placed her hand briefly on the old man’s shoulder. “By the way, I came here early to leave a note, but since you’re here, I might as well tell you.”

Sir Agnar didn’t reply, but his brows furrowed. “I spoke with a friend yesterday, and she told me that there is a woman living in the old town who can communicate to people who are far away. I’m hoping that she can help me send a message to my mother. I just want to let her know that I’m alright,” Jean said.

Sir Agnar stood and walked to a chair by a table. He sat, and held a cup of hot beverage in his hand. “This woman that you want to seek help from, she’s quite known for this kind of service. Although, many sees her as a witch,” Sir Agnar said.

“Just like any other valuable planet, Frieza murdered most of her race and took the rest as slaves and workers, before selling out their planet. Overtime, those people who were taken as slaves on this planet were able to buy their freedom from their masters, I suspect she’s one of them,” Sir Agnar said as he took a sip of his drink.

“She came from a race called ‘Velyrki.’ Her people use dark magic… you should be careful,” Sir Agnar said.

It took a moment for Jean to speak, thinking whether she should ask Sir Agnar or not. “I’m wondering if I should tell her that I’m from the future? I’m just thinking that it might not work if I don’t let her know.”

Sir Agnar took another sip of his drink, then spoke. “It doesn’t matter, she’ll find out anyway.. Velyrkis are excellent in reading people’s thoughts, and they are able to tell one’s past and future too,” he said. “I suppose you’re not going alone, is Broly going with you?”

Jean looked at Sir Agnar, “yes, he insisted that he should go with me. Told me that it’s not safe to go alone.”

“Hm, I think he’s right,” Sir Agnar said with a nod. “So, you two have finally talked..”

“We have,” Jean replied.

“And what did he say, Hm?” Sir Agnar asked.

Jean looked down briefly, then she looked at Sir Agnar, “Well, I know you warned me not to tell him the truth, but I had to tell him that I’m from the future.. I thought it was the only way for him to understand on why I need to leave,” Jean said with an apologetic look on her face.

“Hm, I see.. well, everything that I have told you were only my opinion. I did warn you to be careful, but obviously, I cannot dictate you on what to do. I’m only here to guide you Jean, not to decide for you,” the old man said as he took a sip from his cup.

Both were quiet for a moment, then Jean spoke. “He told me that he will go with me,” she said while looking down to her hands.

“Ah, quite dedicated isn’t he?” Sir Agnar said, with an amused look on his face.

Jean smiled to what the old man said, but it quickly disappeared when she spoke. “I don’t know how to tell him, that the people that he and his father hates, are my family,” Jean said, a look of sadness on her face, and a sound of worry in her voice.

Sir Agnar let out a sigh. He stood and walked to Jean, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Cheer up, child. Everything will be alright,” the old man said with a small, but reassuring smile.

What Sir Agnar said warmed her heart. He reminds her of her grandfather, calm, and always wears a kind smile on his face. She hugged him and said the words “Thank you” in almost a whisper. The old man didn’t say anything, and only patted her back gently.

**

Jean was walking back to her quarters to get Broly’s pelt before meeting him at the mess hall for breakfast. Just as she turned a corner, she saw Broly coming out of her quarters. She had given him the code of her doorlock, so he won’t have to wait for her to open up the door.

He instantly smiled when he saw her and she walked quickly towards him. She noticed that he’s wearing a black chest armor with a green midsection and shoulder pads, instead of the form-fitting shirt that he would normally wear.

“I thought I’d check on you to see if you’re ready, I didn’t realize that you got up early,” Broly said.

“I did indeed, I thought about going to the laboratory first to leave a note, but guess what? Sir Agnar is already there, working,” Jean said.

“Is he feeling better now?” Broly asked.

“Mm-hmm,” Jean replied with a sweet smile. Her gaze roamed over him, adoring how the armor hugs his muscular form. “Looks good on you,” she said, her eyes pointing to the armor he’s wearing.

Broly looked down briefly with a small smile, “Well, you know that we had been training soldiers for a few days now, and Dad kept telling me to wear an armor. I guess I finally gave in today, although, it’s really hard to move in,” Broly said, as he slightly stretched.

Jean only gave him a big smile as she looks at him, then Broly asked, “Should we go? I’m starving”

She laughed a bit and said, “okay” and the two starts to walk to the mess hall. “I think black pants would work much better with the armor,” Jean said as she looks at him.

Broly gave her a confuse look and looked down to his pants, “But what’s wrong with these?”

“Nothing, it’s just, I don’t think black, green and purple are a good combination,” she said with a slightly raised brow.

“You think so?” Broly asked, still confuse on why the color of his clothes matter.

“Mm-hmm.. I’d been speaking Prada all my life. I’m quite sure,” she said and gave him another sweet smile.

“Pra.. what?” Broly asked.

Jean giggled, then she suddenly stopped walking. The thought of her elegant, designer fur coats back home reminded her of Broly’s pelt. “Your pelt! I meant to give it back to you, hold on,” she said as she starts walking back to her quarters.

“There’s no need, it’s okay,” Broly said, stopping her from taking another step.

“Are you sure?” surprised, Jean asked.

“Yes, we can leave it in your quarters for now,” he said with a reassuring smile.

Now it’s Jean’s turn to be confused. _‘I don’t understand, the pelt is very important to him.. I saw in his memories..’_ she thought. Broly held out his hand to her and she slowly took it, still wondering why he doesn’t want to get his pelt.

They continued walking, and they smiled as they looked at each other.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean found herself transported and stuck in the past. Now, she must hide her real identity from one of Earth’s greatest enemy, Frieza, while resisting her feelings from falling in love with the exiled Saiyan, Broly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How’s it going? Sorry for my very long absence :( Been very busy lately, plus, I had to rethink on how I really want the story to go. Anyway, this chapter will introduce a new character who was inspired from ‘Maggie the Frog’ of GoT. I hope you enjoy this chapter ;) Thanks!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball Super: Broly and Dragon Ball GT. DBS: Broly is created and written by Akira Toriyama while Dragon Ball GT is written by Aya Matsui and Atsushi Maekawa. I DO NOT OWN the X-Men characters Jean Grey and Phoenix Force as they are created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: Apocalypse as it is written by Bryan Singer, Simon Kinberg, Michael Dougherty and Dan Harris. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: Dark Phoenix as it is written by Simon Kinberg. I DO NOT OWN Westworld as it is created by Jonathan Nolan and Lisa Joy based on Michael Crichton’s 1973 film, Westworld. I DO NOT OWN X-Men: First Class as it is a story by Sheldon Turner and Bryan Singer. I DO NOT OWN The Reader as it is written by David Hare based on the novel ‘Der Vorleser’ by Bernhard Schlink. I DO NOT OWN Game of Thrones as it is a part of a series of fantasy novels called A Song of Ice and Fire, written by George R. R. Martin. I DO NOT OWN Game of Thrones (fantasy drama television series) as it is created by David Benioff and D. B. Weiss for HBO.

Jean and Broly are walking through a marketplace in the old town. The old town is bigger than they thought, and noticeably poor with different looking aliens as its inhabitants.

Her nose wrinkled from the stench coming from the sewers, but she tried her best not to cover her nose as to not look more of an outsider. People were giving them suspicious looks, and both Saiyans walked with an uncomfortable look on their faces, while their eyes roamed the area.

“Where did your friend say we can this woman, again?” Broly asked.

“She didn’t really say the exact location, she doesn’t know herself either. But she did say that we can find the woman here in the old town,” Jean replied. After the two walked some more, she finally had the idea to ask around, and she started with an old man selling scarves.

She and Broly briefly looked at each other, then she slowly approached the old man with a smile. “Excuse me, sir,” she started, and the old man looked at her, “We’re looking for a woman called Neve, do you know where she is?”

The old man gave her a skeptical look for a moment, then spoke. “Never heard of that name. Go ask someone else,” the old man said coldly. The smile on Jean’s face slowly faded from how the man replied to her. She turned and walked to Broly who’s only a few steps away.

“What did he say?” Broly asked.

“He said he doesn’t know,” Jean replied, slightly shaking her head.

“Let’s ask someone else, then,” Broly said, and Jean nodded as they approached another local. They asked a middle-aged woman selling clay pots, and this time, it was Broly who asked. But he was also given the same cold respond, he then turned to Jean, shaking his head. The two kept walking and asked another local, then another, but both also refused to help them.

Broly and Jean stood in the middle of the snow filled road, unsure where to go or who to ask next. Jean is starting to have a feeling that they won’t find the woman they’re looking for by just asking the locals. It’s quite obvious that these people don’t like them, and it’s not surprising that they are refusing to help a couple of strangers

“Maybe we should go back to the ship.. we can try again tomorrow,” Broly said, seeing that the snow has started to fall heavier. Jean looked at Broly, she glanced around once more, then nodded in agreement. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder to keep her warm, and she smiled at him. Just as they were about to leave, a woman’s voice suddenly spoke.

“Folks of the old town don’t much trust outsiders,” a woman, hanging meat outside her store said. Both Saiyans looked at her, then the woman spoke again. “Looking for someone?” the woman asked.

Jean and Broly looked at each other, then Jean spoke to the woman. “We are, but like what you said, people here don’t like outsiders. Besides, snow is falling heavier now.. we’ll try again tomorrow,” Jean said, and looked away from the woman.

“Snow will fall much heavier tomorrow, girl. And even more overmorrow.. You’re looking for Neve?” the woman asked as she wiped her hands with a cloth.

The two Saiyans looked at each other, then Jean walked closer to the woman. “Do you know where we can find her?”

The woman walked closer to Jean, “Not many outsiders come here, but when they do, they forcibly take money, or anything valuable from the people here,” the woman said, now with a slightly hostile look on her face. “And I’m talking about the tyrant’s men,” the woman continued, and her eyes sharply glanced at Broly.

“We didn’t come here to cause trouble,” Jean said, understanding what the woman is trying to say.

The woman gave her a sarcastic smile. “Anyone wearing an armor like that is considered an enemy in this town,” the woman said as she glanced at Broly again, “I’m surprised you’re not wearing yours.”

“I’m not a member of the Frieza Force,” Jean said, now with a stern look on her face.

“Right,” the woman said with a small smile.

“I don’t want to sound rude but, are you going to help us, or, should we get going?” Jean asked, staring at the woman.

The woman stared back at her, then after a moment, she spoke. “She lives in a shack in the woods near a stream, just a little outside the town. Take that path, and it’ll take you to the woods where she lives.”

Jean looked at the direction the woman pointed to. “Thank you, I appreciate it,” she said to the woman with a small nod. The woman nodded back, then Jean walked back to Broly. She told him where they can find Neve, then the two starts to walk the path they were told to take.

The woman watched them as they left, and Jean glanced back at her as she and Broly heads off.

**

Broly and Jean easily found the shack. The woman was right, it is near a stream, where a few small children are playing. The sound of their giggles caught Jean’s attention, and she smiled to herself as she looks at them from a distance.

They looked around outside the shack, but found no one. “Hello?” Jean called out, but no one answered from the inside. She called out again after a moment, but still no respond.

“Maybe she’s not here,” Broly said, but Jean isn’t ready to leave yet. There’s smoke coming out from the chimney, _‘she must be inside,’_ Jean thought. The door is slightly ajar, and Jean was about to push it open to peek in when a voice spoke from behind them.

“Can I help you?” a woman’s voice asked. Both Broly and Jean jumped in surprise and quickly turned to the woman.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-,” Jean said as she briefly gestured with her hand to the door.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen a Saiyan…,” the woman said as she walks closer to the two and looked at Broly, “a beautiful one,” she continued, and looked at Jean.

Broly expressed confusion by furrowing his brows and looking at Jean. The latter saw her mate’s reaction and quickly responded to what the woman said. “I’m sorry but I’m not a Saiyan, he is,” Jean said, slightly shaking her head. “I’m from Earth, and my name is Jean. His name is Broly,” she said as she glanced at him.

A smile slowly formed on the woman’s lips as she walks closer to Jean, “and mine is Neve,” the woman said. Neve is a middle-aged woman with big dark eyes, and long dark hair. Her skin fair and nose pointy. She’s wearing a long, ragged dress that covers most of her skin. She’s holding firewood in her hands as her dark eyes stares at Jean’s blue ones.

“It’s cold out here, let’s go inside,” Neve said, her eyes not leaving Jean’s. Both Saiyans went in after Neve, and were greeted with birds and reptiles in cages hanging low from the ceiling. Both are standing next to each other as they scan the place, while Neve puts more firewood in the fireplace.

“You want to send a word to your mother?” Neve asked as she stares in the fire.

Jean looked at her with a little surprise on her face. “Yes.. I was told that you have the ability to communicate with people who are far away, and we came here to seek your help,” Jean said as she walked closer to Neve.

Neve let out a sigh as she stood up, then took a dagger from a small table by the fireplace. “I need a lock of that pretty hair,” Neve said as she hands the dagger to Jean, and she could sense Jean’s reluctance as the latter took the dagger from her hand slowly.

Jean cuts a small lock of her hair and handed it to Neve. “Blood, I need some blood too.. the fire needs a taste,” Neve said. Jean looked at Broly, and swallowed before cutting her palm with the dagger. Broly watches from behind her suspiciously.

Jean poured drops of her blood on the lock of her hair in Neve’s hand. “That should be enough.. give me the dagger,” she told Jean. Neve threw the blood-soaked lock of hair into the fire, and as soon as it touches the fire, the flames grew bigger as if being woken from a sleep.

Neve cut her own palm as well and poured drops of her blood into the fire as she began chanting words that both Saiyans couldn’t understand. Jean looked at Broly, and the latter gave her a confuse look. She looked back to Neve, and suddenly remembered what Sir Agnar told her, _‘Her people use dark magic… you should be careful..’_

“Do you like dreaming Jean?” Neve suddenly asked.

Jean was snapped out from her thoughts when she heard her name. Neve turned around and looked at her, “Come closer to fire”

Jean did as she was told, and slowly took steps closer to the blazing fire. “Closer,” Neve said when Jean stopped. Jean looked at her, and moved a little bit more close to the flames. “Kneel,” Neve told her, and for a moment, Jean gave her a hesitant look before she knelt.

“Stare into the fire and never remove your gaze from it. You will see your mother in a dream,” Neve whispered to her, and Jean glanced up at the woman with a surprise look on her face. Neve then began chanting again.

Jean focused on the fire. Slowly, she began to feel the heat coming from the fire getting intense, and the harder she stares at it, the more it feels like she’s burning. She kept her gaze focused on the flames despite the burning sensation that she feels, while Broly watched closely with a mix of confused and worried look on his face.

She began panting and the louder the chant gets, the more she pants for air. Jean fisted her hand until her knuckles turned white, trying her best to not move away from the fire.

“That’s enough!” Broly said to Neve as he worriedly watch Jean. But Neve didn’t even bother to look at him as she keeps on chanting. Having enough of it, he stomped to Jean and as he was about to grab her shoulders to pull her away, she suddenly collapsed on the ground.

Neve stopped chanting, and both her and Broly stares at the now unconscious Jean. Broly was immediately on Jean’s side, and he lifted her head up to his chest. “Jean!?” he said as he shook her.

“Don’t wake her,” Neve immediately said, “she’ll wake up when she’s ready,” she said and left.

Broly watched Neve as she left, with more confusion written on his face. Then he looked down at Jean, and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

**

Before Jean passed out, she saw a bird-like figure in the flames, then it went black. When she opened her eyes again, she was lying on the bed in her room at her parents house. At the Capsule Corp. compound.

At first it didn’t sink to her where she is, until she looked at the bedside table and saw the music box that her mother gave to her on her twelfth birthday, and that’s when she realized that she’s ‘home’. She quickly got up from the bed and ran outside, calling out to her parents and brother.

“Mum?.. Dad?... Yarron?” she called out as she checks every room, but she couldn’t find them. The house is very quiet, and it made her feel empty. She ran downstairs to see if her family are there, but they aren’t. She checked the kitchen, living room and the yard, but found no one.

She stood in the middle of the yard in frustration. Then suddenly, she ran back inside the house and went to the laboratory. As soon as she reached the laboratory, she saw her mother sleeping on her working desk.

Jean watched her mother with joy and sadness. Just then that she realized that she’s in a dream, like what Neve told her, yet she wished she isn’t. “Mum?” she said in almost a whisper as she walks closer to her mother. The laboratory is a mess, with blueprints of spaceships scattered on the floor.

She looked at her mother’s face, who looks as if she hadn’t had a proper sleep for days. Jean realized that her family is looking for her as she looks at the blueprints and the screens of the computers. Her mother is trying to track the spaceship that she used, unfortunately, it’s next to impossible.

Jean knelt down and looked at her mother as tears rolled down her cheeks. Slowly, she placed a hand on her mother’s arm, then she spoke. “Mum, I’m alright.. alive and well,” she said, then a soft sob escaped her lips, “please don’t worry, and tell Yarron that I’m sorry.. I don’t think I’ll make it to his birthday. I will find a way back, I promise,” she said as she hugged her mother, and cried.

**

Jean slowly opened her eyes as she wakes up from the dream. She is lying near the fire, Neve sitting on a chair across from her. Jean realized that she was staring at her, waiting for her to wake up. The thought gave her an uncomfortable feeling as she looks in her dark eyes as she sits up.

“Where’s Broly?” Jean worriedly asked when she realized that he’s not around.

“I asked him to get more firewood,” Neve simply replied.

“I’m not sure he knows what firewood is,” Jean replied with a look of doubt on her face.

“Your man is quite smart, I’m sure you know that too,” Neve said with a small, knowing smile.

“He is, but I try not to read his thoughts, I think that’s rude,” Jean said as she looks at the fire, and Neve again gave her a small smile. After a moment, Jean spoke, “I saw my mother, she was sleeping… She looked tired and older than I remember…” Jean said.

“She’s very worried about you, everyone is,” Neve said. Jean looked at her, the flame reflecting on her eyes. “Will she remember what I said to her when she wakes up?” Jean asked.

“Of course. As soon as she wakes up, she will remember every word you said to her in the dream,” Neve replied.

“But if we can be in the same dream, then why couldn’t we just be both awake and talk in the dream? Jean asked.

“Doesn’t work that way,” Neve replied with a smile, “That, is a kind of magic that I’ve never heard of yet,” she paused, “but ‘you’ might be able to do that yourself, even without any form of magic.”

“What do you mean?” Jean asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

Neve let out a sigh, then looked at the fire, and spoke. “The Velyrkis are kind-hearted people,” she said in a quiet voice, “We believe that kindness should not have a cost, and that everyone should be treated equally.. no matter who they are, or what they are,” she said, staring blankly at the fire.

“We would worship the air, water, the mountains.. and the fire,” Neve said, and the fire suddenly crackled loud. “Thousands of years ago, there was a woman from our planet who was called Elia. She saved our people, and our planet from an invasion, led by a race called D’ Zsari. And just like you, she had the Phoenix in her,” Neve said, and now looking at Jean.

“Phoenix?..” Jean asked, then a look of understanding displayed on her face, “you mean The Flame?”

“Flame?.. is that what you call it?” Neve asked.

“I didn’t know what else to call it, no one on my planet does,” Jean replied.

“The Phoenix is powerful, Jean. And it has found a new host,” Neve said to Jean as the latter stood.

“I’m sorry, but I have more important things to think about,” Jean said, trying to ignore what Neve is telling her. “Here,” Jean said as she hands Neve a few silver tubes as payment for her help, but the strange woman only shook her head as she looks at Jean.

Confuse, Jean put the silver tubes back in her coat pocket. “Thank you, then. I really appreciate it,” Jean said instead and walked to the door.

“I know you’re afraid,” Neve said, and Jean stopped for a moment. And just as she was about to open the door, Neve spoke again.

“But if you don’t learn to control it, ‘it’ will control you,” and this time Jean stopped, and looked back at Neve.

“Can you help me control it?” Jean asked.

“No, only you can do that,” Neve said as she stood and walked to Jean, “but you had been avoiding it your whole life.”

There was a look of slight surprise on Jean’s face. “ ‘It’ almost killed my mother.. ‘I’ almost killed my mother,” she said, now with a look of guilt on her face.

“But it wasn’t your fault, you were a child then,” Neve told her as she took Jean’s hand and gently squeezed it. Jean looked at her, and for a moment they looked at each other. “Your lover is back,” Neve said with a small smile as she opens the door.

Jean stepped out of the door and saw Broly walking back to the shack with a bunch of firewood in his arms. Broly immediately saw her and dropped all the firewood as he ran to her, wrapping his arms tight around her and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

“Your pale,” he said as he looks at her face.

“I’m alright,” Jean replied with a reassuring smile.

“I told you she will be fine,” Neve said to Broly, and both Saiyans looked at her. “The firewood?” Neve asked with a smile.

A look of ‘ _Oh I forgot about the firewood!’_ displayed on Broly’s face after Neve asked. He briefly looked at Jean (who laughed a bit), then went and picked up the firewood on the ground. Jean looked at Neve, and both women shared a smile as they watch Broly picking up the firewood.

“I had to tell him, that if the fire dies before you wake up, then you will be trapped in your dream and won’t wake up ever again,” Neve said with a smile as she walks closer to Jean.

“You’re not serious?” Jean asked, suddenly worried.

“Of course not. I only said that to him so we could talk,” Neve said, and Jean gave her a relieved smile. “Although, he looked like he was going to blow me up to pieces for a second there, before he left,” Neve said with a small laugh, and Jean returned it with a smile.

“Broly could be very protective sometimes,” Jean said as she watches him.

Neve nodded in agreement. “He’s a good man,” she said, and looked at Jean.

Jean briefly looked at her and smiled, then looked back at Broly, “He is”

They watched as Broly walks back to the shack with firewood in his arms. He stopped in front of Neve, “Just put them down there,” the woman said to Broly, and the latter placed the firewood on the bench.

“Thank you, Saiyan,” Neve said to Broly with a nod and smile, and Broly simply responded with a nod as he dusted off his hands.

“Thank you, Neve,” Jean said with a warm smile, and Neve returned it with another nod and a small smile. Broly nodded to her once again, then the two Saiyans briefly looked at each other, “We’ll get going,” Jean continued.

As the two heads off, Jean looked back at Neve, and Neve communicated to Jean telepathically, _“I will see you again,”_ she said, and a look of confusion and surprise displayed on Jean’s face as she slowly looks away from Neve.

**

Broly and Jean walks through the marketplace again, heading back to the spaceship. Unbeknownst to them, someone wearing a long-hooded coat is watching them.


End file.
